Witches
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Cuando eres niño y has perdido a tu familia sólo hay una cosa que te interesa: venganza. Brick, Butch y Boomer perdieron a sus padres por culpa de una malvada bruja. Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles escaparon dejando que su madre fuera injustamente asesinada por ser bruja. Nueve años después, tanto ellas como ellos han crecido con un único pensamiento en sus mentes: vengar a sus padres
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno soy nueva en esta sección. Hace rato que tenía ganas de publicar una historia sobre las PPG y ahora que salí de vacaciones me decidí a hacerlo. Espero que este primer capítulo les guste.**

 **Las PPG no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Fuego. Eso era lo que más se alcanzaba a distinguir entre todo el tumulto de personas. Las antorchas brillaban y por el indiscutible tono rojo eran visibles a kilómetros. Los gritos de protesta llegaban de todas partes y aquellos que lograban comprender algo no podían evitar estremecerse por las amenazas y promesas de muerte que se distinguían.

La veintena de personas avanzaba con las antorchas en alto y con algunas armas improvisadas que hubieran alcanzado a tomar antes de salir y reunirse con la muchedumbre de hombres. Sus pasos eran rápidos y no tenían otro objetivo que no fuera la casa más alejada del pueblo, aquella en donde se alojaba la que para todos era el ser más despreciable del mundo; la bruja. Y su intención no era otra más que quemarla en la hoguera y así por fin poder tomar venganza de la muerte de los seres queridos– entre ellos niños y mujeres principalmente–.

Estaban tan concentrados en llevar a cabo su tarea que no se percataron que tres niños de no más de doce años se habían conseguido colar entre todos ellos. Fue hasta que un hombre quien pisó al menor de ellos reparó en su presencia.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?– gritó furioso mientras tomaba del brazo al de en medio.

El pequeño se zafó del agarre y volteó rencoroso hacia el hombre que lo había tomado. Sus ojos verde oscuro le dirigieron una mirada completamente fría, que de haber tenido mayor edad posiblemente hubiera congelado al hombre.

–Queremos ir– respondió.

–No– negó rotundamente el hombre.

–Pero tenemos derecho– replicó el que parecía ser el mayor de los tres– las vidas de nuestros familiares también nos fueron arrebatadas.

–Queremos vengarlas– finalizó el menor.

–Ustedes se van a casa ahora mismo– ordenó el hombre– no tienen edad suficiente para esto y lo único que conseguirán será ponerse en peligro.

Uno de los hombres se percató de la ausencia de su amigo. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo divisó unos metros detrás, hablando con tres niños. Se acercó, olvidando por un momento que la muchedumbre se alejaba a paso veloz. A un par de metros alcanzó a escuchar como el hombre reñía a los pequeños y les ordenaba volver a la seguridad de su casa.

–Niños, él tiene razón– dijo llegando a su lado y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura– aun soy muy jóvenes para enfrentarse a algo así– observó como la boca de los tres se abría para replicar– no dudo que sean fuertes y valientes– se adelantó con una sonrisa, haciendo que el ego de los niños ascendiera– pero por ahora no cuentan con la madurez mental para enfrentarse a esto. Regresen a casa, acuéstense en sus camas y olvídense de todo esto– pidió amablemente.

–Pero queremos ir– intentó por última vez el niño de ojos verdes.

–Lo sé, conozco el dolor y la impotencia que sienten– comprendió el hombre– pero por ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer es lo que le dije. Ya cuando sean mayores habrá tiempo de cazar a todas las brujas que quieran pero por ahora váyanse a casa.

Se levantó y observó con alivio como los tres asentían con resignación. Sonrió y después de revolverles el cabello a los tres señaló con el dedo la entrada al pueblo. Los niños caminaron cabizbajos y sólo cuando contempló como se separaban para ir a sus respectivos hogares se giró y corrió para alcanzar a los demás. Su compañero ya se encontraba con ellos.

–¿Pudiste convencerlos?– preguntó con indiferencia.

–Sí– respondió– no tenias que hablarles de ese modo, después de todo son solo niños que ya han sufrido bastante.

–Me conoces muy bien como para saber que no siento compasión por nadie Utonio– reprochó fulminándolo con la mirada.

El aludido simplemente bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Él y su amigo eran personas completamente diferentes. Su amigo era rencoroso y violento, siempre lo había sido pero la desaparición y muerte de su joven hija, la única que había sido capaz de darle la alegría y sacarlo adelante cuando su esposa murió en aquel incendio, lo había convertido en un hombre frio y sin sentimientos. Utonio lo comprendía, aquel hombre había sufrido bastante con la muerte de los dos seres que más amaba pero aun así no podía concebir que fuera tan duro con esos niños.

Ellos, al igual que algunas personas del pueblo, la estaban pasando mal, posiblemente eran los más afectados porque eran solo unos niños. Sus vidas ya nunca volverían a ser iguales, habían perdido toda la inocencia que se tenía a esa edad. En sus ojos se podía presenciar el odio que tenían para el mundo y que clamaba a gritos por salir, y Utonio temía que si continuaban así terminaran igual de rencorosos que su amigo. No era la vida que les deseaba.

Suspiró y se apresuró a seguir a los hombres. No tenía ganas de continuar con eso pero no tenía de otra o eso era lo que él quería pensar. Su opción de quedarse en casa tranquilamente se había visto frustrada cuando los hombres llamaron a su puerta para exigirle que se uniera a ellos si no quería ser acusado de traidor y quemado en la hoguera junto con la bruja. Había aceptado por pura cobardía, eso lo sabía y le pesaba en el alma encontrarse en esa situación. Él no era ni quería ser un asesino aun cuando una de las vidas que esa bruja se había llevado fuera la de su mujer y eso le trajera constante dolor.

Se reusaba a querer jugar a ser Dios y tomar la vida de alguien más. No le importaba si era o no un ser maligno, para él no dejaba de ser una persona que había hecho malas elecciones o que simplemente no había escogido ser aquello y había nacido con esa maldición. Y privar a alguien de la vida, se lo mereciera o no, para él era algo imperdonable.

––––––––

–Mamá ya vienen– lloró una pequeña al ver como varios puntos rojos se acercaban a su casa.

–Aléjate de la ventana– sentenció su madre.

La pequeña así lo hizo y corrió hasta donde estaba su madre junto con sus hermanas. Tan pronto llegó su hermana menor la tomó el brazo y recargó el rostro en su hombro para continuar llorando.

–No… no es justo– lloraba la pequeña– tú no hiciste nada.

No se atrevía a alzar la vista y aunque lo hiciera las gruesas lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos le hubieran impedido ver aquel rostro tan dulce que su madre poseía.

–Lo sé hija– dijo tiernamente, limpiándole las lágrimas con delicadeza– pero ellos no creen eso…

–Habla con ellos– bramó la mayor de las tres– podríamos salir las cuatro y decirles que es un malentendido, tú eres inocente.

La madre se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No tenía caso que le diera a sus hijas falsas esperanzas, sabía que esos hombres no la escucharían. No estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de poner a sus hijas en peligro, eran lo más preciado que tenía y haría lo que fuera para ponerlas a salvo, aun si eso implicaba morir sola y a manos de aquellos hombres.

–No tiene caso Blossom– dijo aparentando mucha tranquilidad– no escucharan. Se encuentran furiosos y cuando lo están no son capaces de escuchar. Y no importa que ellos piensen que soy culpable, ustedes saben que no es verdad y con eso me basta.

Les dedicó una sonrisa que no hizo más que entristecer a las pequeñas menores de diez años al saber que no la volverían a ver. La mujer les dedicó una caricia en las mejillas y después su semblante cambio. Se dirigió a la mayor de ellas, quien se esforzaba por retener sus lágrimas.

–Necesito que se vayan– le habló con firmeza– huyan y no importa lo que escuchen no regresen, ni siquiera volteen hacia atrás– esperó a que la niña asintiera para proseguir– Blossom sé que esto será difícil para ti porque solo tienes nueve años pero necesito que cuides a tus hermanas hasta que lleguen al pueblo más próximo, está a tres días de aquí, siguiendo el sendero. Procura que nadie las vea o sabrán lo que son, cuando llegues busca a una mujer de nombre Keane. Es una vieja amiga mía, también es bruja y no dudara en hacerse cargo de ustedes.

–Ven con nosotros– habló por primera vez la de en medio, sus lágrimas ya se desbordaban por sus mejillas pero intentaba mantener la compostura por su hermana menor que seguía aferrada a su brazo.

–No puedo, saldrán a buscarme y las descubrirán.

No podía darse el lujo de permitir eso. Los últimos tres años que había pasado en aquel pueblo se había esforzado por mantener la vida de sus tres hermosas hijas oculta. Una parte de ella en su interior siempre supo que algún día descubrirían que era una bruja y sabia que si el pueblo conocía la existencia de sus hijas no dudarían en lanzarlas en la hoguera o hacerles algo peor. Por eso desde que se habían instalado en aquella alejada cabaña les había prohibido a sus hijas tener cualquier tipo de contacto con cualquier persona del pueblo.

Suspiró y se esforzó por formar una sonrisa que ante los ojos de sus hijas pareciera creíble. Les dio un rápido abrazo y después las soltó. Se apresuró a ir a la cocina y tomó un pequeño morral que estaba lleno de comida.

–Rápido vengan– dijo cuando escuchó los gritos más cerca.

Las tres la siguieron hasta el otro extremo de la choza. La mujer abrió la puerta que daba paso al tétrico bosque que rodeaba la casa. Se volvió a arrodillar y miró por última vez a sus tres hijas. Les dedicó una última caricia en la cabeza y después se levanto, le tendió el morral a la mayor.

–Váyanse ya– dijo empujándolas fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

La menor se soltó llorando desconsoladamente y quiso volver a entrar a la casa pero una de sus hermanas la detuvo por el brazo. Giró su cabeza hacia ella y observó que se trataba de su hermana mayor.

–Tenemos que irnos– dijo ella con una voz seca impropia de una niña de su edad.

Tiró del brazo de su hermana y, junto con la otra, comenzó a correr hacia el sendero antes dicho por su madre. Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y rogaban por salir pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Se pasó el brazo por su rostro y continuó corriendo. No podía mostrarse débil ahora, sus hermanas dependían de ella y necesitaba ser fuerte por ellas.

Recorrieron a penas kilometro y medio cuando un grito desgarrador llego a sus oídos. Se detuvieron completamente sorprendidas y asustadas. Aquel grito provenía de su madre. Rápidamente los ojos de las tres se llenaron de lágrimas y desobedeciendo se giraron para encontrarse con una gran columna de humo en el lugar en donde antes había estado su hogar.

–Mama– susurró la de en medio con la voz quebrada, negándose a aceptar lo que sus ojos llegaban a divisar.

–¡No!– exclamó la menor liberándose.

Salió corriendo hacia donde se veía su casa completamente en llamas.

–¡Bubbles!

–No te escuchara, tenemos que ir tras ella– se apresuró a decir Blossom antes de salir corriendo por el mismo rumbo que había tomado su pequeña hermana.

Bubbles corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Escuchaba que sus hermanas la llamaba pero no se detenía, tenía que llegar en donde su madre y tratar de ayudarla. No podía dejarla ahí sola, nunca se lo perdonaría. Cerró los ojos y apretó el paso, sorprendiéndose de todo el tramo que había recorrido minutos antes en compañía de sus hermanas.

De pronto se estrelló con algo duro y cayó al suelo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y divisó con horror la silueta de un hombre sosteniendo una antorcha en lo alto. Estuvo por gritar pero nada salió de su garganta, el miedo se instaló en su pecho. Su corazón palpitaba con extrema velocidad y las lágrimas que antes habían sido de tristeza ahora eran de terror.

Retrocedió un par de centímetros, ayudándose con los talones y las palmas, del hombre.

Utonio bajo un poco la antorcha y divisó a la pequeña niña rubia. Su corazón se comprimió al ver la expresión aterrada que inundaba el rostro de la pequeña. Quiso decir algo para tranquilizarla pero en ese momento unos arbustos que estaban a un par de metros se movieron y de ellos salieron otras dos niñas. La primera en salir fue una morena que se dejó caer a un lado de la rubia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y la segunda era una pelirroja que se posicionó enfrente de ambas con ademán protector.

Blossom fulminó al hombre con la mirada, deseando que este se intimidara y huyera despavorido del lugar.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Utonio observó con curiosidad como las tres pequeñas lo miraban a esperas de que hiciera algo y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que hacían tres niñas indefensas a esas horas de la noche en el bosque y con la situación que tenía lugar a sus espaldas.

Otro grito desgarrador llego a oídos de los cuatro y el hombre pudo ver como las tres se estremecían y en sus rostros se reflejaban los sentimientos de dolor y tristeza. Un rayo de compasión atravesó su pecho al comprender quienes eran esas tres niñas.

–Tienen que irse rápido de aquí– dijo Utonio sacudiendo la antorcha para que esta se apagara.

Las tres lo miraron sorprendidas, habían esperado que el hombre gritara y llamara a sus compañeros.

–No tienen mucho tiempo para irse– habló apresuradamente el hombre– parece que alguien las vio y no tardaran en ir a buscarlas. Si regresan al bosque lo más probable es que las encuentren, vengan conmigo.

La morena ayudó a su hermana menor a ponerse de pie y observaron a la mayor. Si alguien tenía la última palabra era ella. Blossom miraba al hombre con un semblante serio y completamente desconfiado. No se sentía segura de ir con él y exponer a sus hermanas para que las entregaran en bandeja de plata a los hombres que habían quemado a su madre. Más sin embargo había algo en aquel hombre, tal vez fuera la sincera preocupación que se veía en sus ojos, que hizo que aceptara.

Utonio sonrió y se giró para mirar a su alrededor. Distinguió entre las sombras las antorchas de muchos de sus compañeros que corrían de un lado a otro en busca de las pequeñas. Observó un punto en el que no se podía ver ninguna luz y caminó precavido hacia él, siendo seguido por las tres niñas.

–¡Por acá!– se escuchó una voz a los lejos.

Bubbles se aterró con aquel grito y apretó el brazo de su hermana morena. Cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro en su hombro.

–Buttercup tengo miedo– dijo en un susurro.

–Todo estará bien– intentó sonar confiada la recién nombrada.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su hermana mayor. Fue un rápido intercambio de miradas entre dos niñas pero con ese simple gesto ambas comprendieron que en ese momento tenían que ser fuertes por la pequeña que solo tenía siete años.

Utonio no se percató de eso, estaba más ocupado en ver como todas las antorchas corrían hacia el punto en el que se había escuchado el grito. Cuando vislumbró que no parecía haber otra luz que se acercara estaba por indicarles a las niñas que lo siguieran cuando de pronto alguien lo llamó.

–¡Utonio!

Se giró sobresaltado y observó que una silueta que sostenía en lo alto una antorcha se acercaba con rapidez hacia él. Desvió la mirada y observó a las niñas completamente aterradas al pensar que las habían descubierto. Buscó por todos lados un lugar en donde se pudieran ocultar y fue cuando vislumbró un árbol caído y apoyado sobre el tronco de otros dos que creían pegados.

–Por aquí– dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Los troncos de los árboles creaban un reducido y oscuro espacio que se veía demasiado pequeño para albergar a tres niñas pero no había otra opción. Las tres hermanas se las arreglaron para acomodarse dentro y después Utonio arrancó algunas ramas y con ayuda de un arbusto ocultó el lugar.

–Quédense aquí dentro hasta que regrese.

Se alejó del escondite y se tiró al suelo, fingiendo buscar algo.

–Vamos Utonio– dijo la voz de su amigo llegando a su encuentro.

–Ya voy, es solo que tire la antorcha– se excusó el hombre.

Por medio de un pequeño agujero Buttercup pudo observar como el hombre que las había ayudado se ponía de pie y era jalado por su amigo. Siguió a ambos con la mirada hasta que salieron de su campo de visión. Volvió la vista hacia sus hermanas; la pequeña tenía ambas manos sobre su boca para impedir que algún sollozo fuera a salir y apretaba con fuerza los parpados mientras que la mayor mostraba una expresión completamente perdida y acariciaba el rubio cabello de la menor en un intento por calmarla.

Buttercup quiso hablar, decir cualquier cosa para que sus hermanas supieran que todo iba a estar bien pero en el momento en que sus labios se abrieron Blossom detuvo su mano y se llevó la mano a los labios para indicarle que no dijera nada. Segundos después un grupo de hombres pasaron justo enfrente de donde estaban ellas.

Se detuvieron y las niñas pudieron escuchar los jadeos y las quejas de la mayoría de ellos. Permanecieron en silencio, escuchando las quejas de todos ellos hasta que uno optó por que regresaran al pueblo. Los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo y una vez que los hombres se hubieron alejado las niñas pudieron soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque aun así no salieron de su escondite.

Se quedaron un par de minutos más ahí, acurrucadas en la oscuridad y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Las tres estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos y por mucho que desearan romper la tensión que se comenzaba a formar ninguna se atrevió a decir nada.

Paso una hora y el frío les comenzó a calar. Bubbles, la pequeña de las tres comenzó a tiritar y eso obligó a sus hermanas mayores a apretarse más en un intento por brindarle calor. Sabían que debían de irse, que en ese momento deberían estar recorriendo el sendero pero el miedo que sentían dentro les impedía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de salir de su pequeño escondite.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos y el sueño comenzó a querer vencerlas. Los párpados de las tres comenzaban a pesar y pronto se volvió imposible para alguna de ellas mantenerse despierta, así que se sumieron en un corto sueño que se vio interrumpido en el momento en que unos ruidos se comenzaron a escuchar afuera. Alguien comenzó a quitar las ramas que las cubrían y de un momento a otro no hubo nada que las cubriera. Observaron con temor a la persona que las había descubierto y una expresión de alivio cruzó por sus rostros cuando vieron que se trataba del hombre que las había auxiliado.

–Lamento la tardanza– se disculpó él, mientras que las ayudaba a salir.

Cuando las tres estuvieron fuera el hombre les dedicó una rápida mirada y la pena por ellas aumentó, solo eran unas niñas, posiblemente menores que los chicos que había visto antes. Suspiró y observó con atención a la que parecía la mayor de ellas.

–¿Tienen a dónde ir?

Blossom dudó por unos segundos pero terminó por asentir.

–Bien– se notó aliviado Utonio– les traje esto, la noche será fría– añadió dándole un cobertor a Buttercup.

Ella asintió en señal de agradecimiento y procedió a cubrir a la menor, que continuaba tiritando de frio.

–Sera mejor que se vayan ya, no tarda en amanecer. Tengan mucho cuidado y en verdad espero que no les pase nada– en su voz se notaba la compasión que sentía por ellas.

–Estaremos bien– hablo Blossom– muchas gracias por su ayuda, le aseguro que no lo olvidaremos.

Las otras dos asintieron en señal de acuerdo y Utonio no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Le sacudió el cabello a las tres y las apresuró a marcharse. Las tres obedecieron y salieron corriendo en la dirección que sabían las llevaría al sendero. Utonio las observó hasta que se perdieron de vista, después suspiró y comenzó su regreso a casa con miles de pensamientos dando vueltas por su mente y deseando que tanto las niñas como los chicos de su aldea pudieran superar los horribles acontecimientos que les había tocado vivir.

Aunque eso no parecía ser muy probable ya que esa noche cinco de los seis niños tuvieron un mismo pensamiento. Venganza. Se vengarían de aquellos que les habían arrebatado todo lo que tenían, no importaba cuanto tiempo tuvieran que esperar o que tuvieran que hacer, solo sabían que harían lo necesario para vengarse.

 **Aquí me detengo. Espero que el primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que se animen a dejarme algún comentario sobre como mejorar.**

 **Muchos saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Después de ver que el primer capítulo fue bien recibido no me pude quedar con la tentación de escribir el segundo. Espero también les guste. Aún no sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo porque tengo otros dos fics pendientes pero espero y no pase mucho tiempo.**

 **Por cierto este capítulo está un poco más centrado en Buttercup que en Blossom y Bubbles, pero no significa que será la única protagonista en toda la historia. Es un fic de las tres parejas, y las PPG aparecerán por igual en todo el fic, puede que en ciertos capítulos una más que las otras dos, como en este por ejemplo, pero no hay favoritismo.**

 **Las PPG y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Tres largos días después las niñas arribaron en el pueblo que les había dicho su madre. Blossom se encargó de que ninguna de sus hermanas pusiera un pie en la entrada hasta que hubiera anochecido y no hubiera nadie fuera de casa. Sabía lo llamativo que resultaría que tres niñas llegaran sin compañía de nadie a un pueblo desconocido a buscar a una persona que no sabían si conocían o no.

Así que aguardó escondida pocos metros de las casas más cercanas. Durante las horas que pasó ahí, mantuvo los oídos pendientes. Necesitaba saber los conocimientos de aquellas personas sobre las brujas y si las aborrecían igual o más que en su antiguo pueblo. Además necesitaba cualquier posible información sobre el hogar de Keane.

Sus hermanas aún se encontraban dentro del bosque. Blossom no se sentía tranquila tendiéndolas lejos de ella pero no había tenido otra opción. Bubbles no paraba de llorar y sollozar por su madre y los sonidos eran demasiado fuertes y Buttercup, arrancando y rompiendo ramas por frustración, no ayudaba mucho en la tarea de dejar escuchar. Así que la mayor les había pedido que fueran al bosque a buscar algunas flores que pudieran ofrecer a la señora que las alojaría.

Había estado manteniendo contacto con Buttercup telepáticamente para comprobar su bienestar. Su madre había comenzado a enseñarles hacía un par meses algunas cosas básicas, como lo era la telepatía, aludiendo a que era más fácil con personas consanguíneas. A Blossom, por haber tenido más tiempo para aprender, se le facilitaba más enviarle sus pensamientos por medio de "voz mental" mientras que Buttercup sólo conseguía enviar una imagen mental de las cosas que veía.

Cuando la noche por fin cayó sobre el pueblo, Blossom le indicó a su hermana que era tiempo de volver. Bubbles y Buttercup llegaron en breves minutos. Se agazaparon a un lado de su hermana mayor y aguardaron en silencio a que las luces aún encendidas se apagaran.

—¿Te gustan nuestras flores Bloss?— preguntó la menor con voz quebrada y baja.

La aludida observó el ramito que la pequeña estrechaba entre sus manos. Los tallos se veían aplastados y a la mayoría de las flores les faltaban pétalos, cosa que sorprendió a Blossom; su hermana era una gran amante de las flores y siempre las trataba con cuidado y delicadeza.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a Buttercup, quien se encogió en hombros, y después volvió a mirar a Bubbles. Los ojos de la niña, enfocados en el ramo, estaban llorosos y se distinguía que luchaba por contenerlas.

—Es muy bonito Bubbles— respondió en un susurro y colocando una sonrisa, que esperaba le fuera de aliento a la pequeña.

—Gracias— dijo la niña mirándola y componiendo su rostro triste en una pequeña sonrisa.

Blossom le sacudió el rubio cabello con ternura y después se volvió hacia el pueblo. Sólo quedaba la luz de una ventana encendida pero pasó poco tiempo para que se apagara. Regresó la atención a sus hermanas, enfocándose principalmente en Buttercup.

—Ya no hay ninguna luz.

Buttercup asintió.

—¿Escuchaste dónde queda la casa de la mujer que nos dijo mamá?— su voz se apagó al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Maso menos. Un hombre dijo que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo por el otro lado. Tenemos la opción de rodear o de atravesar el pueblo hasta haya.

Buttercup observó el pueblo y después le dio una mirada al bosque. Resultaba obvio que lo mejor que podían hacer era atravesar el pueblo. Las tres noches que habían pasado en el bosque, la menor se había encontrado muy nerviosa por su temor a la oscuridad.

—Supongo que sabemos que opción elegir— dijo Blossom, comenzando a levantarse.

Sus hermanas la imitaron. Una vez de pie, antes de que la mayor pudiera dar un paso, Buttercup la detuvo tirando de su brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Blossom volviéndose hacía su hermana.

—¿Estás segura de que es la casa?— preguntó Buttercup al notar a su hermana mayor no muy convencida.

Blossom se encogió levemente en hombros, dándole a entender la respuesta a su hermana.

—Un hombre dijo que era la casa de la hechicera, pero no sé si sea en realidad la señora Keane o se trate de alguien más.

—Bloss mamá dijo que fuéramos sólo con ella. Cualquier otra persona sabrá lo que somos y nos harán lo mismo que a mamá.

—Lo se Butter pero ¿Qué hacemos entonces?— la interrogó la mayor— ¿nos quedamos en el bosque a esperar a que se nos acabe la comida o que alguien nos encuentre?

—Yo preferiría no pasar otra noche en el bosque— dijo Bubbles con débil voz.

Ambas hermanas miraron a la pequeña. Bubbles las miraba con los ojos abiertos, apretando el ramito con fuerza en su pecho. Blossom y Buttercup se miraron indecisas.

—Deja que yo vaya primero— pidió Buttercup.

Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando su hermana ya se encontraba negando con la cabeza.

—No Butter, mamá dijo que yo debía de cuidarlas y quien buscara a la señora Keane.

—No Bloss, mamá dijo que nos cuidaras hasta que llegáramos al pueblo y ya estamos aquí. Y dijo que buscaras a esa señora pero no te presentaras frente a ella para decirle quienes éramos. Eso lo podemos hacer cualquiera de las tres y es mejor si soy yo. Soy mejor escapando que tú y si me atrapan, Bubbles estará contigo. Tú puedes cuidarla y enseñarle lo que sabes, en eso eres mejor que yo.

La pequeña pelirroja quiso replicar pero no tuvo argumentos contra su hermana. Descendió la mirada hacía la rubia y, tras meditarlo unos segundos, suspiró. Volvió a mirar a Buttercup y asintió una sola vez.

—Ten cuidado— la detuvo Blossom antes de que la niña se alejara.

Buttercup le dirigió una sonrisa que reflejaba toda su valentía y asintió. Se giró sobre los talones y echó a correr. Con cada metro que se recorría notaba su valentía agotarse y en cuestión de segundos la sonrisa que había decorado su rostro se había trasformado en una expresión dubitativa.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del camino, estuvo por detenerse, dar la media vuelta y regresar a la seguridad que le brindaba estar con sus hermanas pero no se lo permitió. Sus hermanas necesitaban a alguien valiente y sentía que ella debía de ser ese alguien. Desde siempre ella había sido la de menores temores y quien estaba deseosa de demostrar su coraje, y ese era el momento en que podía hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento sus piernas terminaron el recorrido y llegó hasta el límite del pueblo. Detuvo su carrera y tan pronto sus pies se detuvieron notó que el aire le faltaba. Jadeando, se acercó con lentitud a la última casa. Esperaba que tras ver la fachada pudiera diferenciar si se trataba de la casa de una persona normal o de una bruja. En su antigua casa, su madre siempre había tenido algunos calderos y artículos extraños regados en el exterior que delataban lo que era, pero aquella casa no mostraba ningún desorden.

Buttercup llegó a la puerta pero antes de atreverse a tocar, optó por asomarse primero por una ventana. Pudiera ser que por la cercanía con el pueblo, la mujer tuviera sus artefactos en el interior. Se acercó a la ventana y, alzándose en puntas, contempló su interior. Dentro reinaba el mismo orden que en el exterior y eso causó ciertas dudas en la niña, recordaba que su madre le había dicho que nunca debía de fiarse de las personas ordenadas.

—Tú madre también debió decirte que no es educado espiar la casa de los demás— dijo una voz a su lado.

Buttercup se sobresaltó por el susto y cayó al suelo. Alzó la mirada y vio a una mujer recargada en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyando en un pie su peso. Llevaba un vestido naranja pálido que dejaba en claro su complexión menuda y resaltaba su tez blanca, tenía el cabello negro por debajo de las orejas y enormes ojos azules. A pesar de que su físico no daba ninguna señal de ser amenazante y mostraba una expresión divertida en el rostro, Buttercup no se confió. No había notado a la mujer acercarse así que podía atacarla en cualquier momento.

—Atacar a niñas nunca ha sido mi estilo. Pero en cuanto al silencio… bueno es uno de mis mejores trucos— sonrió la mujer mientras que le guiñaba el ojo.

Se inclinó, apoyando una de sus manos en las rodillas y tendiéndole la otra a la niña. Una amigable sonrisa reemplazó la burla de su rostro y al estar más cerca Buttercup se percató de la bondad que despedía su mirada. Tomó la mano de la mujer y se puso de pie.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre Buttercup— comentó la mujer antes de soltarle la mano a la niña.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó la aludida.

La mujer, quien Buttercup deducía que era Keane, amplió su sonrisa.

—Te conocí a ti y a tu hermana mayor hace muchos años cuando eran muy pequeñas. Tu madre vino a quedarse unos días conmigo después de que tu padre desapareciera. Blossom tenía dos años, y a ti te tocó cumplir el año aquí en mi casa. A la más pequeña no la conocí, tu madre llevaba cinco meses de embarazo y lo único que me dijo que es que era también una niña y se llamaría Bubbles.

—Sí— confirmó la niña sintiéndose más confiada— de hecho Bubbles es la que sacó el carácter de mama.

Keane rió por lo bajo.

—Alguna de ustedes lo tenía que sacar y ni Blossom ni tú parecían ser las indicadas, recuerdo que tu hermana era el vivo retrato de la obediencia mientras que a tú, aun siendo bebé, te metías a cada rato en problemas— Keane se agachó, doblo la manga de su vestido y le enseño el brazo. En su codo mostraba una cicatriz que poco se había difuminado con el transcurso de los años— está la hiciste tú cuando expusiste tus poderes por primera vez. Vaya quemadura que me metiste ese día, tu madre no dejaba de pedir perdón en tu nombre mientras que tú sonreías de oreja a oreja.

Una expresión mezcla de gracia y vergüenza apareció en el rostro de Buttercup.

—Pero no te preocupes, ya te perdone por ello— dijo en tono tranquilizador Keane mientras que se levantaba y sacudía el cabello de la niña a su paso— por cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La sonrisa que había comenzado a aparecer en el rostro de Buttercup desapareció. Bajo la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a aquella amable mujer.

—Mi mama…— comenzó en un susurro— fue quemada hace tres días por los hombres de nuestro pueblo. Antes de que la atraparan nos dijo a mis hermanas y a mí que nos ocultáramos y viniéramos con usted. Ella esperaba que…— sus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar el grito de su madre— usted pudiera hacerse cargo de nosotras por un tiempo.

Keane escuchaba con atención. Su sonrisa también se había borrado y la alegría había desaparecido de sus ojos. El dolor de perder a una amiga tan cercana le invadía en el alma y no pudo evitar preguntarse en si eso era lo que ella sentía ¿cómo se sentirían las niñas ahora que estaban solas en el mundo?

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Buttercup, colocó una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña. Ella elevó la mirada al sentir el tacto y Keane se enterneció por ver a la niña esforzarse por contener las lágrimas.

—Claro que me hare cargo de ustedes, no sólo un tiempo. Se quedaran hasta que sean lo suficientemente mayores para marcharse y si aun así no lo desean son bienvenidas a quedarse— habló con tono tranquilizador, mientras que le quitaba las gotitas de las mejillas con su mano— ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

—En la entrada, no quisimos venir todas juntas.

Keane entendió que no habían querido arriesgarse a encontrarse con alguien más que no fuera ella. Tenía que reconocer que había sido una jugada inteligente por parte de las niñas, su amiga les había enseñado bien el considerar todas las opciones y nunca tomar una decisión arriesgada. Tomó la mano de Buttercup y se levantó. La niña la siguió y juntas se encaminaron al lugar en donde aguardaban sus hermanas.

….

Las niñas pasaron nueve años en casa de Keane. Y aunque la amiga de su madre se esforzó día y noche en procurar que su estadía fuera de los más placentera y amigable, Blossom y Buttercup nunca pudieron olvidar el dolor en su interior de haber perdido a su madre en injustas condiciones. Ambas crecieron con un profundo rencor en sus corazones de vengar algún día al pueblo que había sentenciado a su madre y les había arrebatado a la única persona que les quedaba en el mundo.

Y el enorme rencor que sentían pasó a sembrar una idea en sus mentes, una idea que ninguna de las dos intentó siguiera expulsar. La idea de vengarse de aquellos hombres y hacerlos sufrir la misma muerte que su madre había sufrido.

Keane siempre fue consciente de los sentimientos que invadían a dos de las niñas e intentó que ellas olvidaran y perdonaran pero sus intentos permanecieron en eso, intentos. Nunca pudo convencerlas de que lo mejor era que formaran otra vida lejos de ese pueblo y no volvieran jamás. Le entristecía saber el único deseo de Blossom y Buttercup pero se alegraba por la pequeña, quien día a día se esforzaba por ser una mejor persona y tratar de dejar el pasado en donde pertenecía. Sin embargo, sabía que en el momento en que las mayores optaran por regresar al pueblo para cumplir su venganza Bubbles regresaría con ellas y era posible que hasta las ayudara. La menor amaba tanto a sus hermanas que le sería imposible no permanecer con ellas hasta el final. Y Keane temía que, por su idea, el final de las tres llegara más pronto de lo que debía.

 **Sé que es mucho más corto que el capítulo anterior, pero quise cortarle hasta aquí para no sobrecargar el capítulo con eso de que las PPG crecían y ya volvían. Espero que las haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar:**

 **TsukihimePrincess.- pues sí, estás en lo correcto. La única que no lo pensó fue Bubbles pero bueno no le quedara de otra que seguir a Blossom y Buttercup.**

 **.- que bien que si te gustara. Y las especulaciones nunca están demás, yo aún no sé muy bien cómo se desarrollara la historia sólo sé que habrá el elemento del amor entre los chicos/as pero falta ver que más se me ocurre.**

 **beautybxbbles.- gracias por considerarla con buena trama y ortografía, con ambas me cuesta ya que con la trama no estaba muy segura de que fuera a llamar la atención y la ortografía, a pesar de que no me gusta mucho escribir con faltas ortográficas todavía hay algunos que se me cuelan y eso me molesta pero bueno, estoy tratando de cambiar eso.**

 **Lilithkiss: qué bueno que te gusta la trama, y en cuanto a la ortografía aún tengo algunos fallos pero he intentado que sean menos, que bueno que se noté, muchas gracias.**

 **ROCK LOVE 4 EVER.- qué bueno que el principio de la historia si te gustara. Tenía mis dudas al momento de publicarla pero no me quise quedar en el "a lo mejor la publicó" así que lo hice, ahora falta ver cómo queda jaja.**

 **ghostgirlfireligt1.- gracias por leer, y que bueno que no haya sido molestia leerla.**

 **Onix Lang.- gracias por comentar y que bueno que seguirás pendiente del fic, eso me anima mucho.**

 **LaLoca Yuuki.- ya pronto se aclararan los diferentes puntos, en este capítulo sólo me centré en las PPG porque ya ponerme a describir lo que ocurrió con las familias de los RRB se me hacía mucho, además de que tengo una vaga idea de cómo explicar lo de ellos pero aún no estoy segura.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero me dejen un review para saber que tal les pareció el capítulo. Muchos saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola una enorme disculpa, tenía pensado actualizar ayer. Pero como si tuve algo de trabajo pues se me dificulto terminar el capítulo (es durante mi trabajo que me pongo a escribir porque es cuando no tengo ninguna distracción jaja XP bien responsable yo) pero espero este capítulo les guste.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 3**

La nieve caía con gracia sobre la blanca sabana que cubría la tierra de los bosques. Una hermosa joven de larga melena pelirroja, deslumbrantes ojos rosas, tez blanca y ataviada con un sencillo vestido largo con diferentes tonalidades de rosa en la falda y la camisa y adornado con un corsé negro que acentuaba su figura esbelta, escudriñaba con atención los árboles que marcaban el inicio del bosque. Sus oídos estaban agudizados a la menor señal de ruido sospechoso. Había aprendido a bloquear los otros sonidos y enfocarse únicamente en aquello que deseaba escuchar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no era capaz de escuchar nada que le alertara el resto de los sentidos… y era eso lo que la inquietaba.

Cerró los ojos y se esforzó en expandir su campo auditivo. Aun no dominaba a la perfección ese truco y por ello necesitaba darle más dedicación.

Mantuvo los párpados apretados y contuvo la respiración hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de captar nada extraño. Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un pequeño conejo y frunció el ceño. El animal escondía la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de un árbol y debido a su blancura hubiera sido casi imposible de verlo de no ser por la tonalidad azul cielo de sus ojos que resaltaba en aquel manto blanco.

Ante el gesto de la joven, el conejo retrocedió hasta quedar más oculto en el tronco y fue cuando Blossom suavizó sus facciones. Asintió en dirección al pequeño mamífero y aguardó a que él saliera de su escondite.

El conejo apenas había recorrido unos metros lejos del árbol cuando una figura saltó sobre él. Un lobo blanco de mediano tamaño colocó una de sus patas sobre la espalda del conejo, impidiéndole cualquier oportunidad de escape. El lobo gruño un par de veces y presionó más su pata sobre el rodeador al ver que este se retorcía bajo sus garras. Cuando por fin pareció que el conejo no se movería el lobo alzó la mirada.

Blossom alzó una ceja al sentirse bajo la mirada del lobo blanco. El animal le gruñó una sola vez y la pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras que sacudía la cabeza en señal de fastidio. Volvió a posar la vista en los dos animales que aguardaban frente a ella.

—Ya suéltala— ordenó Blossom.

El lobo emitió un último gruñido y apartó la pata del conejo. Retrocedió unos metros y bajo la mirada. Cerró los ojos y expulsó el aire con lentitud. Conforme el aire salía de sus pulmones, su físico temblaba levemente. La gruesa capa de pelo que antes cubría su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer. Sus patas delanteras lentamente adquirieron el aspecto de manos, mientras que sus patas traseras tomaban la forma de pies. A media transformación se irguió sobre los pies, el pelaje ya se había desvanecido casi por completo y un sencillo vestido similar al de la joven pelirroja pero con tonos verdes cubría un esbelto cuerpo. Las orejas puntiagudas y el hocico del animal se achicaron, dándole un aspecto completamente humano al rostro. Cuando la transformación hubo concluido, la chica abrió los ojos.

La tonalidad verdosa que sus ojos demostraban era el único rasgo que compartía con el lobo blanco que segundos antes había sido.

—No me dejas ni siquiera divertirme un rato— comentó Buttercup mientras que se sacudía algunas ramitas del corto cabello negro y se acomodaba un flequillo negro sobre los ojos.

—No hacemos esto por diversión Butter— respondió su hermana antes de dirigirle una suave mirada al conejo blanco— vamos Bubbles, vuelve a tu forma humana.

El conejo se sacudió la tierra de la espalda antes de hacerse un ovillo. El cuerpo del pequeño animal tembló un par de veces y, al igual que había ocurrido con el lobo, sus rasgos poco a poco fueron adquiriendo señas humanas. Sus patas crecieron hasta que se transformaron en manos y pies, su cuerpo se estiró al tiempo que el pelaje se desvanecía y un vestido azul enmarcaba el pequeño cuerpo de la joven que comenzaba a tomar forma. Sus facciones se modificaron hasta dar con las de una hermosa chica y una cabellera rubia creció y le cayó por la espalda.

—Lo lamento, casi lo consigo— se disculpó Bubbles una vez que no quedo rastro de su anterior aspecto.

—Lo hiciste muy bien— la felicitó Blossom— sólo tuviste tus dudas al final pero habías conseguido llegar sin que te detectara.

—Aun así debí de suponer que Buttercup estaría esperándome— se lamentó la joven mientras que se sujetaba en dos coletas el cabello con unos listones que traía amarrados en la muñeca.

—Bub para ser tu primera vez, lo hiciste estupendo— le regaló una sonrisa su hermana pelinegra— la primera vez que yo intente sorprender a Blossom, ella me había escuchado a medio kilómetro de distancia.

—Pero en aquella ocasión estaba transformada en lechuza— frunció el ceño Bubbles ante el consuelo de Buttercup— sus sentidos son más agudos así y no tiene ningún punto ciego.

—Lo cual es escalofriante— se mofó Buttercup— siento que se le va a destornillar la cabeza cada que la gira.

Bubbles dejó salir una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su hermana. Blossom, en cambio, rodó los ojos pero en ellos no había ningún rastro de molestia. Sabía que cuando Bubbles se encontraba entristecida Buttercup era quien mejor conseguía animarla y aunque los motivos de risa entre sus hermanas siempre fueran a costa de sí había aprendido que era mejor eso a que una de las dos pasara algún momento de pesar.

—Será mejor entrar para ayudar con la comida.

Ambas hermanas obedecieron y siguieron a la mayor al interior de su casa.

….

—¿Están segura de que esto es lo que quieren?— preguntó Keane con dulzura— sabes que no tienen que hacerlo. Su madre no hubiera querido que regresaran en busca de venganza.

Un rayo de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Blossom al oír nombrar a su madre. Aunque habían pasado nueve años desde su muerte, la joven pelirroja aun la recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

—Sí— dijo con voz segura— aquellos hombres acusaron a nuestra madre injustamente. No había ninguna prueba de que ella hubiera sido la causa de tantos asesinatos, la única defensa que tuvieron en su contra fue que era bruja.

—Tú conociste a nuestra madre, Keane— agregó Buttercup, quien se había acercado lo suficiente como para saber de qué hablaban— ella era incapaz de matar a otro ser vivo, incluso para beneficio propio. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a robar las vidas de todas esas personas pero ellos no dudaron en terminar con la suya.

Blossom miró la tristeza en los ojos verdes de su hermana. Le colocó una mano en el brazo en gesto reconfortador.

—Y es exactamente lo que nosotras tampoco vamos a hacer— terminó Blossom. Su voz había adquirido un tono rencoroso al pronunciar esas palabras. Dirigió la mirada hacia Keane y todo el encanto que había adornado sus inusuales ojos de niña se había endurecido.

La bruja mayor suspiró y asintió. Durante mucho tiempo había tratado de convencerlas de que una venganza no ayudaría a borrar el dolor que sentían en sus corazones pero nunca había conseguido que alguna de ella titubeara en su decisión. Ese había sido su último intento, no podía hacer más.

Dio un paso hacía las dos jóvenes, colocó sus brazos en la espalda de cada una de ellas y las invitó a girarse. Las chicas así lo hicieron y observaron a su hermana menor. Bubbles acariciaba con cariño al viejo gato de Keane y reía cada que apartaba la mano y el gato se acercaba a ella para continuar recibiendo afecto.

—Ella aprendió a dejar el pasado donde debía y ahora es feliz— comentó Keane— ustedes también podrían serlo si tomaran la decisión correcta.

La incertidumbre se presentó por primera vez en brujas. Se dirigieron una rápida mirada y después volvieron a contemplar a su hermana. La inocencia aun adornaba las facciones de Bubbles y, aun cuando su cuerpo fuera el de una chica de dieciséis años, sus pasos seguían mostrando cierta gracia infantil.

—Con ella es diferente Keane— dijo Blossom volviendo la mirada a la mujer. Su voz había recuperado su tono calmado— Butter y yo nos ocupamos de que Bubbles no tuviera que crecer demasiado rápido y pudiera seguir disfrutando hasta que llegara el momento de regresar.

—¿Y con dieciséis años piensan que esta lista para esto?— preguntó Keane con un tono levemente acusador.

—Es posible que no— dijo Blossom— pero no vamos a dejarla aquí. Después de lo que ocurrió con mama prometimos que no separarnos.

—Además Bubbles está dispuesta a hacer esto— comentó Buttercup— hablamos con ella antes de que iniciara con el entrenamiento final, sabe que es lo que vamos a hacer y está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Ante esas palabras Keane no supo que decir. Si la menor de las hermanas había aceptado llevar a cabo esa venganza ya no había nadie que pudiera convencerlas de lo contrario.

—Bien, si están completamente seguras…— ingresó al interior de la casa y regresó pocos segundos después con un morral de comida— prepare esto para ustedes. No es mucho pero les alcanzara para los días que tarden en llegar.

Blossom tomó el bolso entre sus manos y una nostalgia la invadió. Era el mismo que habían traído años atrás. Acarició la tela con suavidad, recordando cómo durante tres días se había aferrado a él en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir junto con sus hermanas. Suspiró y se colgó el morral al hombro, pensando en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde la primera vez que había hecho eso.

—Gracias por conservarlo— dijo subiendo la mirada— fue lo último que nos dio mama.

Keane le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Cómo viajaran?— preguntó.

—Con forma humana hasta que caiga el sol y no haya nadie que pueda observarnos— respondió Buttercup— de noche seguiremos como animales, de esa manera llegaremos más rápido.

—Tengan cuidado— suplicó Keane.

—Lo tendremos— asintió Blossom antes de girarse hacia su hermana rubia— Bubbles.

La aludida dejo de acariciar al gato y corrió a reunirse con sus hermanas. Bubbles no tuvo que preguntar si ya era el tiempo de partir, podía verlo con claridad en el semblante de sus hermanas. Se volvió hacia Keane y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa seguida de un largo abrazo.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras— murmuró la chica antes de terminar el abrazo.

Keane negó con la cabeza, y antes de que la chica se apartara por completo le susurró unas palabras en el oído que para sus hermanas pasaron desapercibidas. Bubbles sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Hubiera querido hacer más— comentó Keane separándose de la joven.

Se limpió de la mejilla una lágrima y observó a las mayores. Buttercup y Blossom imitaron las acciones de su hermana. Agradecieron por los años que Keane las había dejado pasar y después se despidieron.

Ingresaron al bosque con algo de prisa. La única que volvió la mirada hacia atrás fue Bubbles. Quien alzó la mano y se despidió una vez más. Keane le devolvió el gesto y se mantuvo fue de su casa el tiempo que les tomó a las chicas internarse en el bosque y perderse de vista.

Suspiró, se giró sobre los talones e ingresó a su casa. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que las chicas recapacitaran de su decisión final y optaran por continuar con sus vidas.

...

Cuando la noche cayó, las chicas ya se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque cómo para estar a la vista del algún curioso. Se detuvieron al tronco de un árbol para descansar y tomar un poco de alimento. Las tres sabían que sería una noche larga y también peligrosa. El viajar transformadas plantaba la posibilidad de que se toparan con algún animal salvaje que las atacara pero estaban dispuestas a eso para cortar camino. Si viajaban por sendero les tomaría más tiempo llegar debido a los desvíos que esté presentaba.

—Bubbles se quedara contigo— dijo con firmeza Blossom a Buttercup mientras que guardaba la comida que no se habían terminado en el bolso.

—¿No estarás con nosotras?— preguntó Bubbles.

—Blossom vigilara desde arriba que no haya ningún animal peligroso o un humano cerca— respondió Buttercup tras tragar un pedazo de pan.

Ante las dudas del rostro de la rubia, Blossom encontró preciso agregar.

—No te pasara nada Bub, Buttercup y yo te cuidaremos.

Bubbles negó con la cabeza. Había ocasiones, como aquella, en que le molestaba de sobremanera que sus hermanas las sobreprotegieran tanto.

—No me preocupa que me pase algo— respondió— me preocupa que te pase algo malo a ti.

El rostro de Blossom mostró sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermana. Le dedicó una confortadora sonrisa y rió.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes— dijo logrando que Bubbles se tranquilizara un poco— pero entre más pronto partamos será mejor. Así podremos llegar junto con el amanecer.

—Vayamos pues— dijo Buttercup echándose el último trozo de pan a la boca.

Se levantó de un salto e inició su transformación. En cuestión de segundos una loba blanca suplantó a la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Observó a las brujas que aún estaban sentadas e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Vamos Bubbles— dijo Blossom levantándose de su sitio.

La rubia asintió, pero no se levantó. Se limitó a transformarse en conejo desde su posición en el suelo. Elevó la mirada y observó como una lechuza completamente blanca con los singulares ojos rosas de su hermana, alzaba el vuelo y se posicionaba en una rama.

"Aguarden aquí" ordenó Blossom por medio de la voz mental. Antes de alzar el vuelo les dedicó una última mirada a sus hermanas para comprobar que habían captado el mensaje; Buttercup se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y se rascó detrás del cuello y Bubbles se levantó en dos patas y sacudió la naricita en dirección a su hermana.

Comprendiendo que sus hermanas esperarían a que ella les dijera que era seguro seguir, se elevó y atravesó la frontera de las hojas. Estando arriba, observó su alrededor. Para su buena suerte era una noche sin nubes, lo que significaba que no corrían el riesgo de que hubiera una tormenta que les dificultara el paso. Dio vueltas en un amplio perímetro para garantizar que no hubiera nadie cerca y cuando estuvo completamente segura de que eran los únicos animales despiertos, descendió.

Se colocó en la misma rama que antes. Bajo la mirada y observó que sus hermanas continuaban en el mismo lugar que las había dejado, con la única diferencia de que Buttercup se había acostado y bostezaba ampliamente. Blossom ululó y bajo para situarse en el lomo de la loba. Enterró las garras sobre el pelaje y le picoteó la cabeza un par de veces.

"Odio cuando haces eso" dijo Buttercup gruñendo y poniéndose de pie. Se sacudió, obligando a que su hermana alzara el vuelo antes de caer.

Blossom regresó a su rama y giró la cabeza hacia el este, indicando el camino que iban que tomar.

"Andando" dijo antes de elevarse y perderse de vista.

Buttercup se estiró sobre sus patas, sacudió la cabeza. Tomo la correa de la bolsa entre los dientes y después observó a Bubbles. Con un gesto le indicó a la chica que se colocara a su lado. Bubbles así lo hizo y juntas comenzaron a seguir a la lechuza que las iba vigilando desde el cielo.

Justo como habían pensado, la noche fue larga. Se detuvieron pocas veces para descansar y después reanudaban el camino. En más de una ocasión perdieron tiempo al tener que rodear por la presencia de algún animal y fue necesario que Blossom inspeccionara de nuevo para volver a orientarse. Fue por esos imprevistos que optaron por reducir sus descansos y no permanecer quietas más del tiempo necesario.

Pocas horas antes del amanecer, mientras recuperaban energía para recorrer el último tramo, Bubbles exclamó que ya no podía correr más. Los patas le dolían y sentía que el sueño la tumbaría en cualquier momento. Blossom y Buttercup intercambiaron una mirada y no fueron necesarias las palabras para comprender que era lo que necesitaban hacer.

Buttercup se acercó a su hermana. Se acostó, permitiendo que el pequeño conejo trepara por su espalda y se situara en su lomo. Se levantó y después de decirle a Bubbles que se sujetara con fuerza, retomaron el camino. Bubbles estuvo varias veces por caer pero cada que esto ocurría Buttercup se detenía y aguardaba a que ella se acomodara de mejor posición para seguir corriendo.

"Puedo ver la aldea" indicó Blossom cuando el sol comenzaba a divisarse en el horizonte.

Buttercup se frenó y permitió que Bubbles se bajara de su espalda. Dejo el morral en el suelo y bostezó ahora con mayor cansancio. Se recostó sobre las cuatro patas, notando por primera vez lo cómoda que se sentía sobre la nieve. Poco a poco sus párpados se cerraron y cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, un aleteo la hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato y levantar la cabeza.

"Lo mejor será descansar un poco y esperar a que se haga más tarde." Comentó Blossom al situarse en el suelo junto a sus hermanas.

Con los párpados un tanto caídos, Buttercup dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pueda encontrarnos?"

La lechuza ululó dando a entender que sí. Buttercup asintió, se levantó y caminó hasta el tronco de un árbol rodeado de arbustos. Olfateó para comprobar que ninguno de ellos fuera peligroso, después escarbó un pequeño agujero y se dejó caer en su cama improvisada. Los arbustos ocultaban en gran parte su presencia y debido a su tono blanco se camuflaba con la nieve, sólo alguien que le prestara especial atención a aquel sitio descubriría que ahí yacía dormida una loba.

"Ve a descansar Bubbles" sugirió Blossom.

Bubbles se acercó a Buttercup. Se hizo un ovillo al costado de su hermana y cerró los ojos. Buttercup abrió solamente un ojo al notar el leve calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su hermana. Podía sentir como Bubbles se estremecía cada tanto por el frío, por lo que movió la cola para cubrirle el cuerpo. Al dejar de sentir como la rubia temblaba, cerró el ojo y se quedó dormida.

Blossom observó cómo sus dos hermanas se sumían en un sueño profundo. Caminó hasta tomar la correa del morral. Elevó un poco el vuelo y la colocó a un lado de Buttercup, de manera que también quedara oculta. Voló hasta situarse en lo alto de una rama y procedió a vigilar que nadie se acercara a sus hermanas. Su estado de vigilia no duro demasiado, ella también se encontraba exhausta y al descubrir que al inicio de la rama había un hoyo de tamaño ideal para que pudiera entrar, se dirigió a el. Aun dentro era capaz de escuchar los sonidos del exterior y confiaba en que estando despierta al menor ruido sospechoso se levantaría, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el descanso.

 **Todo por hoy. Esperó les haya gustado, iba a ser más largo pero eso ya era quitarle al siguiente capítulo, por lo que decidí mejor dejarle aquí.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **LaLoca Yuuki** **.- bueno en este capítulo no hubo tanta acción como había pensado desde un principio, pero pensé que ponerle demás hubiera sido ya cargar el capítulo de más. En el siguiente prometo que habrá un poco más de acción, tengo pensado que ya salgan los** **chicos.**

 **Raisa. Frannie.- bueno aquí todavía no está el encuentro pero espero que ya pueda ser en el siguiente capítulo (más bien será jaja) que bueno que si te guste.**

 **o.O PerFect Maniac O.o** **.- bueno si me demore un poco porque como también estoy con otros dos fics, actualizó cada uno cada fin de semana que es cuando mejor se me acaba el tiempo, pero tratare de que sea más seguido.**

 **TsukihimePrincess** **.- honestamente yo tampoco soy muy partidaria de venganzas y todo eso pero tenía la idea rondando desde hacía tiempo. En este capítulo hubo un poco de titubeo por parte de las chicas pero en el siguiente tengo pensado algo para que se decidan completamente.**

 **26lunas.- qué bueno que si te guste espero que esta capítulo también.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido.-muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar, me da mucha alegría que si te guste.**

 **Si hay algún error por favor háganmelo saber con un review o simplemente para saber que tal les pareció el capítulo. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, estoy de vuelta con un capítulo de este fic. Me tomó tiempo porque extrañamente mucha gente vino al puesto estos dos días así que me vi con la dolorosa obligación de dejar el capítulo de lado y para cuando regresaba a escribir las ideas se habían ido. Pero bueno eso ya es punto y aparte jaja. Espero les guste.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 4**

El pequeño conejo blanco despertó primero que sus dos hermanas. Se frotó las patas delanteras por los ojos, de manera que espantara el sueño que aun habitaba en ellos. Estando completamente despejada, alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Al percibir el olor de su hermana pelirroja en lo alto del árbol se tranquilizó.

Se apartó la cola de Buttercup y dio unos leves saltitos para salir de su escondite. Observó a su alrededor y, al reparar en la posición del sol, descubrió de no debía de pasar del mediodía. Además el clima estaba un poco más caluroso. Volvió la mirada hacía sus hermanas; Buttercup continuaba en la misma posición en la que se había acostado en un principio y a Blossom no la alcanzaba a distinguir por completo, solamente una parte de su blanco cuerpo.

Deducía que Blossom se encontraba dormida, pues de haber estado despierta hubiera reaccionado al movimiento de Bubbles. Eso le daba la oportunidad de escabullirse un rato y recorrer aquella parte del bosque que no recordaba con claridad.

Dio algunos saltos sigilosos lejos de sus hermanas, siempre mirando sobre su hombro para verificar que estuvieran dormidas. Sabía que si una de las dos despertaba, acción que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento por los agudos sentidos que tenían las dos, la haría volver y permanecer a su lado, cosa que en ocasiones la menor detestaba. No negaba que agradecía lo mucho que se esforzaban Bloss y Butter en protegerla pero le resultaba un tanto contraproducente que si tenían toda la intención de que la rubia no saliera dañada la llevaran de regreso a la aldea en la que habían perdido a su madre.

Bubbles había comprendido a la perfección la idea de venganza que tenían sus hermanas, y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellas había accedido a acompañarlas y ayudarlas en lo que pudiera. Pero, contrario a lo que pensaban sus hermanas, ella lo hacía por no separarse de ellas y estar ahí en caso de que necesitaran su ayuda, ya que lo único que seguía atormentándola era el haber escuchado el grito de su madre aquella noche oscura y no haber podido ser lo suficientemente mayor para ayudarla.

Avanzó la distancia necesaria para que sus pasos dejaran de ser tan cuidadosos. Volvió la mirada una última vez y después se adentró más hacía donde había escuchado que estaba la aldea. Pensó en volver a su apariencia de humana pero rápidamente desechó la idea. No quería que alguien la viera vagando sola por los alrededores y sospechara, le parecía mejor esperar a que Blossom indicara que había llegado el momento.

Así que continuó dando saltos. No tardó en distinguir olores que provenían de personas y eso la llevó a alzar la mirada y contemplar que había una cortina de humo en el cielo. Desvió sus pasos, evitando acercarse tanto a la aldea. Temía que esa humareda se debiera a que algunos estuvieran por preparar la comida y en su anterior hogar había sido testigo de cómo algunas personas disfrutaban de la carne de conejo.

Recorrió algunos metros y cuando descubrió lo lejos que se encontraba, optó por volver. No le costó distinguir los lugares por los que había venido, una de las únicas cosas en las que se consideraba suficientemente buena era en ubicarse y seguir huellas. Tenía la costumbre de siempre fijarse en su entorno, tuviera o no aspectos peculiares, y eso le facilitaba la tarea de saber qué camino tomar.

Cuando estaba a corta distancia de llegar con sus hermanas, escuchó una ramita romperse a su espalda. Detuvo su andar y giró la cabeza. Sus orejas estaban alzadas, a la espera de captar otro ruido. Su nariz comenzó a olfatear con mayor atención y fue así como distinguió que había alguien escondido detrás de los arbustos que acababa de pasar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al escuchar el sonido de una cuerda tensarse y apenas si alcanzó a saltar fuera de la dirección de una flecha. Escuchó una maldición y vio que los arbustos se sacudían. El miedo quiso hacerla entrar en shock pero se obligó a si misma a correr lejos de ahí. Se acercó más a donde estaban sus hermanas pero decidió cambiar la ruta por dos razones. La primera era que si la persona que la seguía llegaba hasta donde estaban Blossom y Buttercup alguna de ellas podía salir lastimada, y la segunda si conseguía burlar a su cazador les demostraría sus hermanas que no era la pequeña desprotegida e indefensa de la familia.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas patas se lo permitieron y por un momento le pareció que había perdido a la persona. Justo cuando estaba para detenerse a retomar el aliento y verificar que no venía nadie detrás de ella, una flecha aterrizó a un lado suyo. Esto la sobresaltó y corrió mucho más veloz que antes.

Pasó frente a varios lugares que tenían potencial de ser un buen escondite pero descartó por temor de quedarse arrinconada si su perseguidor descubría. Siguió corriendo y en más de una ocasión sintió el aire de una flecha pasar cerca suyo, lo que la obligaba a acelerar el paso. Pero cuando se vio incapaz de ir más rápido la desesperación se acrecentó en su interior. Podía escuchar al cazador a pocos pasos detrás de ella, y se sorprendía porque hubiera alguien que le hubiera sido capaz de seguir el paso con tanta facilidad.

Dio un gran salto al toparse con el tronco de un árbol caído y al caer del otro lado sintió como unas cuerdas la aprisionaban y elevaban en el aire. Observó a todos lados y descubrió que había aterrizado sobre una trampa. Se removió entre las cuerdas y al sentir que tenía todo perdido comenzó a roer las cuerdas para intentar escapar.

–Te atrape– dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

A duras penas pudo darse la vuelta para descubrir a su perseguidor. Era un joven de tez blanca, con cabello negro y poco más debajo de los hombros que llevaba sujeto por un pequeño lazo. Debido al arco que mantenía ligeramente tensado, Bubbles pudo apreciar la musculatura que los brazos del muchacho presentaban. Pero lo que más atemorizó a la rubia fue la fría mirada que le dedicaba. La tonalidad verdosa de sus ojos era mucho más oscura que la de su hermana y la fiereza con que ahora la miraba provocó que dejara de intentar escapar.

Sin embargo, fue el mismo color verde que ahora tanto la intimidaba el que la hizo reaccionar. Se concentró lo más que pudo y consiguió mandar un único pensamiento compuesto por tres palabras.

" _Bloss, Buttercup ¡Ayuda!"_

….

Ante el repentino pensamiento de su hermana menor pidiendo ayuda, la lechuza abrió los ojos. Salió del hoyo en el árbol y descendió al suelo. Se ubicó frente al lobo, quien le daba la espalda y olfateaba la nieve.

"Buttercup…"

"Ya lo sé" la interrumpió el lobo mientras que se volvía y continuaba con la nariz hundida en la nieve "intento captar su rastro"

"¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que se fue?" la riñó Blossom mientras que aleteaba y emitía ruidos molestos del pico.

El lobo sacó la nariz de la nieve y se volvió hacia la lechuza gruñendo y mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados.

"Disculpa, estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a seguir los pasos de Bubbles" pensó sin dejar de gruñir "además se supone que tu vigilarías"

Dicho esto volvió a sumergir la nariz en la nieve y avanzó algunos pasos. Blossom observó con impaciencia como su hermana tomaba un rumbo y después lo cambiaba. Se sentía culpable por haberle replicado a la morena de aquella forma pero contaba con que Buttercup comprendiera que todo se debía al estrés de que habían perdido a Bubbles y que la misma se encontraba en peligro.

"Por aquí" pensó Butter antes de levantar la mirada y comenzar a correr en la dirección que había tomado antes Bubbles.

Blossom alzó el vuelo pero se mantuvo cerca para poder seguir a su hermana con mayor facilidad. No habían avanzado lo suficiente cuando Buttercup se detuvo y volvió a olfatear la nieve. Frustrada Blossom se colocó en una rama sobre el lobo y profirió lo que parecía un bufido.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Bubbles tomó dos caminos diferentes" inició Buttercup "pero eso no es todo. Alguien la estaba persiguiendo."

"¡Butter tenemos que ir con ella!" pensó con temor Blossom.

"Lo sé, es sólo que no se cual camino es el que tomaron" admitió con molestia. Levantó la mirada, enfocando a la lechuza "tenemos que separarnos. Baja el vuelo y sigue las huellas hacia el este, yo iré hacía el norte. Espero que de esta manera la encontremos antes de que sea tarde"

"Mantente en contacto" le ordenó la lechuza antes de elevarse en el árbol y seguir las huellas.

Buttercup no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su hermana. Simplemente inició una carrera hacia el norte, siguiendo el olor de Bubbles y deseando encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

….

–Lo mejor será que no te muevas– dijo el joven apuntando hacia el conejo.

El corazón de Bubbles palpitaba a tal velocidad que sentía que en cualquier momento le saldría del pecho. Observó la flecha que de seguro le acertaría esta vez y prefirió cerrar los ojos. No quería ver el momento en que se dirigiría a ella y después se le clavaría en el cuerpo, matándola o dejándole una dolorosa herida que ocasionaría una segunda flecha. Deseaba por encima de eso, recibir el impacto en cualquier momento pero sin ser testigo de cómo el chico disparaba.

A duras penas se cubrió el rostro con las patas y aguardó. El recuerdo de su madre, aquel de la dulce mujer cantándole cada que tenía algún temor, se filtró en su mente y eso la tranquilizó. Podría ser que los últimos segundos de su vida se vieran atormentados por el dolor de una flecha que le atravesaría todo el cuerpo pero eso lo valdría si en instantes volvía a reunirse con su madre para escucharla entonar centenar de melodías.

Esbozó una sonrisa interiormente y relajó el cuerpo. Escuchó como el chico murmuraba algo y comprendió que estaba por disparar.

–Butch espera– dijo una voz, y en seguida la silueta de otro muchacho apareció detrás el joven pelinegro.

Bubbles sintió como la flecha pasaba sumamente cerca de su cuerpo y rompía algunas de las cuerdas. Eso, acompañado del peso de su cuerpo, hizo que Bubbles rodara y quedara colgando de cabeza, pues sus patas traseras se habían enredado con las cuerdas.

–Boomer ¿Por qué demonios me interrumpes?– bramó Butch.

El otro joven en lugar de responder, se acercó hasta la trampa y tomó al conejo que se retorcía en brazos. Con suavidad desamarró las patas de las cuerdas.

–Porque tenemos suficiente comida en casa, no es necesario que caces a otro animal– respondió Boomer.

Bubbles subió la mirada y observó al joven que la había salvado. Tenía el cabello rubio en un tono un poco más oscuro que el suyo, su rostro estaba salpicado por una serie de pecas que resaltaban por la tez clara del chico y le daban un aire de inocencia. Parecía unos centímetros más bajo que su compañero pero compartía la musculatura. Bubbles apoyó las patas delanteras en el pecho del joven y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Era de un azul intenso y profundo que le recordó a la bruja el lago, ubicado a un par de metros de su antigua aldea, cuando reflejaba el cielo nocturno.

Boomer le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al animal y le acarició levemente la cabeza.

–Creo que le agradó– murmuró el chico.

–Qué bonito– dijo Butch con sarcasmo mientras que rodaba los ojos. Se colgó el arco y guardó la flecha en un morral a su espalda– ¿y qué piensas hacer con él? ¿Llevártelo para tenerlo de mascota?

–Si de esa manera evito que alguien como tú lo cace, sí– respondió el rubio acomodando al conejo mejor entre sus brazos.

Butch bufó y se dio la vuelta sobre los talones.

–Haber cómo evitas que se lo coma el perro– dijo Butch por encima del hombro antes de empezar a caminar.

Boomer bajo la mirada y contempló al conejo. Pensó por un momento en dejarlo en el suelo y permitirle regresar a donde fuera que estuviera su hogar, pero cambio de idea al escuchar el aullido lejano de un lobo. Volvió a darle una última caricia al animal y después siguió a su compañero.

Bubbles escaló por el pecho del joven, de manera que sus patas delanteras quedaron apoyadas en el hombro del chico. Elevó la mirada y contempló que en la rama de un árbol, observando la escena con atención impropia de un animal, una lechuza blanca de inusuales ojos rosas la seguía con la mirada.

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Tenía pensado que fuera más largo porque en mi opinión este capítulo es mucho más corto que los otros tres pero preferí dejarlo aquí para que en el siguiente se desarrolle el "rescate" de Bubbles, porque no es como que corra mucho peligro con Boomer cuidando de ella.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña aparición de los chicos, ya en el siguiente prometo que también aparecerá Brick.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **TsukihimePrincess** **.-qué bueno que ese fuera un buen detalle. Tenía mis dudas pero aun así me quise arriesgar con su transformación. Respecto a tu pregunta, sólo quise que fueran esos animales, no otros. Y los planes de la venganza aún estoy pensándolo, me surge una que otra idea pero al final no me convencen mucho. Espero que te guste, muchos saludos.**

 **SweetAngel98** **.- qué bueno que si veas que hay algo de ortografía, no digo que haya muchísima pero intento que algunos detalles no se me pasen. Y sobre la repetición sé que es un grave problema, en la escuela me lo corrigen mucho, muchas gracias por los sinónimos de ojos, debo admitir que en ningún momento se me ocurrió que pudiera usarlos. La profundidad (a veces batallo un poco con eso y termino haciendo escenas con una vaga descripción o sobrecargándolo al punto de que termina siendo tedioso) de los titubeos espero poder darla más con el tiempo y sobre los años pasados con Keane, si fue una decisión arriesgada para que la historia avanzara un poco más rápido aunque tengo planeado que por uno que otro flashback se relate la infancia de las niñas en siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerme saber tus sugerencias, es agradable que alguien te aconseje la manera en la que puedes mejorar así que no dudes en que tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias.**

 **26lunas** **.- hola, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Y a mí también me da ternura imaginarme así a Bubbles, la verdad me estruje la cabeza por saber que animal darle que fuera tierno pero que a la vez pudiera servir y después me acorde del capítulo en que ella se disfraza como conejita para "combatir el crimen" con calcomanías jaja.**

 **Guest.- gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku** **.- hola, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review, me halaga mucho que la historia sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos.**

 **beautybxbbles** **.- muchas gracias por seguir comentando. Gracias por todo lo que dices, me halaga muchísimo y también por lo de la ortografía, intente tener un mayor cuidado en este capítulo pero si también ves un error (que no dudo que haya, siempre hay alguno que se me pasa) no dudes en decírmelo. Me alegra mucho que la trama si haya llamado la atención y por ahora si tengo pensado seguir el fic hasta el final, puede que ahora me demore un poco más en actualizar porque ya entro a la escuela (y aparte de este fic tengo otros dos pendientes en terminar) y sobre lo de los animales lo quise implementar porque de niña me tocó escuchar muchas veces que las lechuzas supuestamente son brujas y todo eso, pero considere demasiado aburrido darle la apariencia a las tres PPG de lechuzas y me pareció mejor que Blossom tuviera esa característica de bruja además de por ser la mayor por tener los sentidos un poco más desarrollados que las otras dos además de por estar representada como sabiduría, Buttercup que fuera un lobo por la fuerza y la impulsividad que siento la caracteriza y Bubbles que fuera un conejo por representar la ternura del personaje pero también la velocidad y el sigilo (además por acordarme del capítulo en que se viste de conejo). Por lo pronto en este capítulo sólo Bubbles tuvo el encuentro con Butch y Boomer, ya pronto las chicas se encontraran con los chicos y con Utonio. Jaja honestamente yo tampoco soy de mucha gente rencorosa pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo con la idea dándome vueltas a la cabeza y como me gusta el tema cliché del malvado que al final se vuelve bueno me pareció adecuado que fueran las PPG las protagonistas de la historia.**

 **Raisa Frannie- ya falta poco para el encuentro de tres por tres, tengo pensadas algunas ideas pero aun nada seguro. Espero en el siguiente capítulo que ya se conozcan o por lo menos que se topen con Utonio y que salga Brick. Y sobre los años que pasaron con Keane, algunos se verán representado en manera de flashback para saber cómo fueron los momentos más importantes. Muchos saludos.**

 **Hikari no kokoro** **.- muchas gracias! Y claro que quiero tu aprobación. Muchos saludos =)**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic. Si encuentran alguna falla o simplemente quieren comentar que les pareció se los agradecería mucho.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora vengo a dejar el capítulo 5. Una disculpa por la tardanza pero tenía que actualizar otro fic primero xp. Espero que les guste aunque también sea algo corto y adelantó que posiblemente no sea lo que esperan (el rescate de Bubbles, que ya vendrá en el 6)**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 5**

– _Tienes que concentrarte más– la riñó su hermana mayor. Buttercup levantó la cabeza para contemplarla, Blossom tenía ambas manos sobre la cadera y la miraba de mala gana mientras que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro._

" _Bloss es mi primera vez" pensó el cachorro de lobo mientras que se encogía en hombros y emitía pequeños sollozos. "todo esto es nuevo para mí"_

 _Aquella era la primera vez en la que Buttercup se había transformado por completo en lobo y había podido mantener esa forma por mayor cantidad de tiempo. Su hermana había decidido que lo mejor era que se acostumbrara a sus nuevos sentidos y que captara todos los aromas que había en el bosque. Una vez que los hubiera identificado todos, la morena debía de poder dar con la presencia de Blossom convertida en lechuza en alguna copa del árbol._

 _En un principio, Buttercup se había mostrado entusiasta por aquella noticia y había estado ansiosa por empezar con la tarea. Y había iniciado de manera correcta, olfateando en el aire a su hermana pero con el paso del tiempo había captado más olores que la confundían. Se adentró cada vez en el bosque y no consiguió dar con el paradero exacto de la pelirroja. Al final había terminado en una parte que nunca había visto y la mayor había tenido que localizarla y mostrarle el camino de vuelta._

 _Todo el trayecto le recriminó por su falta de atención en la tarea y lo poco que se había esforzado por tratar de dar con ella. Buttercup había escuchado la primera parte del sermón con la decepción plantada en su pecho pero al Blossom profundizar más en el regaño, el lobo había optado por ignorarla y limitarse a seguirla mientras volvía a olfatear en el aire._

 _Solamente cuando habían estado por llegar y su hermana había regresado a su forma humana le había puesto atención de nuevo._

– _Tranquila Blossom– dijo Keane mientras que terminaba por llenar un pequeño cesto de flores con ayuda de Bubbles._

 _Blossom reparó en la presencia de la mujer y de su hermana y se volvió hacia ellas._

– _Recuerda que en tu primera lección tú también tuviste errores– agregó la mujer levantándose y sacudiéndose las hojas de la falda– Buttercup está aprendiendo a controlar la transición de humana a animal, cosa que nunca ha sido fácil. Es normal que la primera vez te dejes llevar, recuerdo que su madre, la primera vez acabo atorada en un árbol._

– _Mamá era excelente cuando se convertía en gato– dijo Bubbles, depositando un ramo en la cesta._

 _Keane sonrió a la menor y asintió._

– _Sí, con el tiempo lo dominó y se volvió bastante hábil. Pero cuando se transformó de niña, se emocionó tanto que se subió al árbol más alto que encontró. La subida le pareció bastante fácil pero al momento de bajar, se quedó paralizada a la mitad y ya no supo cómo continuar._

– _¿Y cómo bajo?– preguntó Buttercup al retomar su forma._

 _Keane dejó salir una leve risa._

– _Su abuela tuvo que subir hasta donde estaba y bajarla. Cuando ambas estuvieron en el suelo, su abuela tenía una serie de rasguños en el hombro derecho._

 _Al finalizar el relato, las tres niñas sonrieron ante la imagen de su madre de diez años, edad en la que se presentaba la transformación, convertida en un gatito asustado aferrándose a su abuela._

Buttercup revivía la escena al tiempo que su nariz se encontraba hundida en la nieve. El recordar los buenos momentos que había tenido con sus hermanas y Keane le ayudaba a controlar la desesperación, pues tiempo atrás había comprendido que su carácter impulsivo no la llevaría a nada bueno. Por aquella razón, Keane le había sugerido aferrarse a un recuerdo alegre cada que empezara a notar la frustración en gran medida.

Aunque era obvio que aquella imagen no era la más feliz que tenía, debido a los antecedentes ocurridos minutos antes, su perdida en el bosque y el regaño de su hermana, lo había elegido por ser la primera vez en que había adquirido esa forma y también por la breve anécdota de su madre. El relato de Keane la había ayudado en aquella ocasión a sentirse más próxima a su madre.

Alzó la cabeza al notar el olor de Bubbles desaparecer. Avanzó algunos pasos, atenta a volver a captar a la menor, pero su rastro terminaba ahí. Inhaló con profundidad y descubrió que el único olor de aquel lugar era perteneciente a su hermana, no había ninguna pizca de su perseguidor. Comprendió entonces que el camino que había tomado Blossom era el que las llevaría hasta donde estaba Bubbles.

Dio media vuelta y estaba por iniciar una carrera de vuelta cuando unos árboles atrajeron su atención. Se acercó, precavida, y observó con interés. Dos crecían juntos, mientras que un tercero, que parecía haberse caído años atrás, se recargaba en sus troncos. Entre las raíces de estos tres, había un hueco que prometía ser una guarida decente para cualquier animal, pues la cantidad de arbustos que habían crecido con el tiempo proporcionaba un escondite ideal, y Buttercup se sorprendió al descubrir que ella y sus hermanas habían habitado ese lugar por algunas horas la noche que escaparon.

Se apartó un poco de los troncos y observó a su alrededor. A su pesar, revivió mentalmente la huida de esa noche. Quería descubrir la ruta por la que habían corrido antes de toparse con aquel hombre. Dudó por algunos segundos antes de aventurarse a tomar alguna dirección y cuando así lo hizo echó a correr con velocidad.

No estaba completamente segura de que hubieran recorrido ese camino pero no le importó. Avanzó con gran velocidad, convenciendo a la voz que le recordaba la búsqueda de Bubbles que ella estaría bien pues a esas alturas Blossom ya la habría encontrado. Además le tranquilizaba saber que si algo malo hubiera pasado, su hermana ya la hubiera alertado.

Recorrió una considerable distancia en cuestión de segundos y al atravesar por unos arbustos, la imagen detrás de ellos la hizo frenar de golpe. Su corazón se aceleró como pensó que nunca lo haría y una tristeza la invadió, haciendo que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera emitir un lastimoso aullido que resonó por todo el bosque.

….

Blossom se posó en la rama de un árbol y dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar ocultar entre las hojas. Tenía la mirada puesta en el chico que llevaba cargando a su hermana. Estaba atenta al menor movimiento del joven para lastimar a Bubbles, para descender un picada hacía el y arrebatarle al conejo con las patas.

"Bloss, tranquila. Estoy bien" pensó Bubbles mientras que se removía entre los brazos de Boomer.

"Te sacare de ahí lo más pronto que pueda" prometió la pelirroja y le dedicó una recelosa mirada al joven pelinegro que había estado por matar a su hermana.

"No me hará daño y escapare en cuanto me pierdan de vista." Intentó tranquilizarla de nuevo la menor "creo que deberías de ir en busca de Buttercup. Estoy segura de que ese aullido vino de ella y no creo que signifique nada bueno. Puede estar en problemas" agregó la pequeña con un tono preocupado.

Blossom también había escuchado el aullido de su hermana, en realidad su acción había llevado al rubio a negarse en dejar a Bubbles en el suelo para que huyera. Compartía la preocupación con la menor, Buttercup no aullaba por cualquier cosa y estaba levemente angustiada por ella. Sin embargo, a la hora de defenderse sin ayuda, confiaba más en Buttercup que en Bubbles, por lo que antes de partir quería asegurarse de que la rubia estaría bien y de paso, saber a cuál casa se dirigían los chicos.

"Iré por Buttercup y después te sacaremos de ahí" pensó Blossom al ver a los chicos ingresar a una de las casas. Le dedicó una última mirada a la choza, memorizando cada detalle, y después alzó el vuelo.

Bubbles, de nuevo, quiso replicar que estaría bien y que no tenía nada porque preocuparse pero no lo hizo. Había notado un tono de orden en el pensamiento de su hermana por lo que supo que lo mejor era obedecerla y esperar, después de todo aquel chico no daba muestras de querer hacerle algún daño.

Blossom llegó en cuestión de segundos al punto en donde se habían separado ella y Buttercup. No se detuvo para examinar el camino, continuó volando por donde pensaba que se había ido la morena. Pero después de unos minutos en el aire, tuvo que descender un poco por el temor de haberse desviado.

Se posó en una rama y observó la nieve con atención. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que bajo ella, había un camino de pisadas de lobo que indicaban el paso de su hermana. Abrió las alas y siguió la pista.

"Butter" la llamó en un intento por saber si estaba bien.

Pero sólo obtuvo por respuesta silencio, lo cual no le confirmó si la aludida la había escuchado o no. Con el pánico abriéndose paso en su pecho, se apresuró para llegar a donde pensaba que estaba su hermana.

Al distinguir una arboleda demasiado estrecha como para pasar volando entre ella, se elevó y al bajar la imagen que vislumbró la sorprendió. Descendió y antes de que llegara al suelo, su aspecto había adquirido la forma humana.

Gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos y le impidieron observar lo que tiempo atrás había sido su casa. Se limpió la cara y se obligó a mirar lo que aquellos hombres habían hecho con su hogar. Todo estaba destruido y en el suelo y los escombros se apreciaba el fuego que años atrás había consumido todo. Lo que quedaba de las paredes, habitaciones y muebles había ennegrecido por el fuego y por el paso de los años, y Blossom no pudo más que dejarse caer en el cuarto que había sido de su madre. Llevó las manos a los objetos incompletos y sólo consiguió recuperar un viejo pedazo de manta que parecía haber sobrevivido a pesar de todos los años.

Los estrechó entre sus dedos, la tela no era más grande que la palma de su mano, recordando lo feliz que se había visto su madre al terminar aquella manta colorida que había adornado su pequeño lecho. Era una de las muchas cosas que ella había logrado hacer sin magia, y Blossom revivió a su madre en una silla al exterior disfrutando del atardecer y de sus hijas jugar mientras que sus dedos, en movimientos hábiles, le daban forma a aquella manta. Había pasado días sumida en esa tarea, para que aquellos hombres en cuestión de segundos se hubiera deshecho de ella.

–No quedó nada– dijo en un susurro una voz a sus espaldas.

Blossom se volvió, con gotas de agua corriendo por sus mejillas, hacía la silueta de su hermana. Buttercup tenía la mirada perdida entre los escombros. Ya había revisado varias veces entre las cosas que quedaban, en busca de algo que aun continuara intacto, y no había encontrado nada. Sin embargo aún mantenía la esperanza de descubrir algo, lo que fuera.

Blossom observó el punto en donde había estado el pedazo de tela, tampoco se veía alguna otra cosa que pudieran rescatar.

–Dejaron que ardiera hasta que todo desapareciera– masculló con una profunda nota de odio.

Los ojos de Buttercup, ya secos, volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Una a una se fueron derramando y limpiaron de su rostro las manchas negras.

–Y tenía mis dudas sobre esto– dijo con un hilo de voz la morena.

Blossom fue capaz de escuchar las palabras de su hermana y asintió una sola vez. Durante su regreso ella también había dudado sobre llevar a cabo sus planes, había considerado seguir el consejo de Keane; dejar las cosas como estaban y seguir con su vida. Pero ahora, al ver lo que la aldea había hecho con su casa, los deseos de venganza regresaron con mayor intensidad. Esos hombres no sólo habían destruido a su madre, también se habían encargado de destruir todo lo que tenían.

Se levantó del suelo, aun apretando la tela entre sus manos. Se giró hacía Buttercup, quien tenía la misma mirada decidida y rabiosa.

–Tenemos que ir por Bubbles– dijo con la voz un poco más tranquila– después nos ocuparemos de esto.

Buttercup asintió. Con la manga del vestido se limpió la cara, eliminando todo rastro de debilidad.

–¿Qué es lo que haremos?

 **Chan chan hasta aquí hoy. Muchas gracias si terminaron de leer el capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque hubo una corta aparición de Bubbles aquí y ninguna de los chicos o el profesor pero ya vendrán más adelante, lo prometo.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Maniaca Muajaja.- jaja espero ya en el próximo capítulo sea la desilusión de Boomer al perder a su querida mascota y el encuentro oficial entre los seis. Y no fue por tanto tiempo pero como tengo otros dos fics, tenía que actualizar también esos para que no parezca que los tengo en el olvido. Lo bueno es que ya podemos poner a señor Hacha en la bolsa otra vez, no será necesario por ahora porque ahora te creo con eso de que asusta, y mucho. Sólo por eso me apure un poco más con el capítulo (lo iba a publicar hasta entre semana pero me pareció mejor ahora). Y espero seguirte cayendo bien para que contengas al hacha, por lo menos hasta que acabe la historia. Muchos saludos y gracias por seguir comentando.**

 **Beautybxbubbles.- sí, le quise dar el protagonismo en el anterior a Bubbles, como ahora este se desarrolló entre Buttercup y Blossom. Pero así habrá capítulos, en los que aparezca más una que la otra para darle cierto equilibrio. Jaja aquí entre nos, cuando yo lo estaba escribiendo si tenía la intención de que fuera Boomer pero justo cuando lo iba a poner cambie de idea y me pareció mejor que fuera Butch "el cazador" para que Boomer quedara como el ángel azul que es XP. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que bueno que el anterior no tuvo tantos errores, descanso mi alma con eso. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **TsukihimePrincess.- bueno lo del color blanco lo explicare más adelante porque si no se arruinara un poco "el misterio". Y si Bubbles se lo buscó pero no saliendo perdiendo del todo, ya por lo menos conoció a un tierno Boomer y un impulsivo Butch. Aunque el aullido de Buttercup ya se vio justificado de cierto modo. Jaja y sí, que bueno que mejor Blossom y no Buttercup porque luego se los come. Jaja y sobre las preguntas bueno, dejare que se vean en el siguiente capítulo aquí por lo menos se vio que aunque Buttercup y Blossom se habían tentado el corazón ya vuelven a estar seguras. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando.**

 **Grnblue.- qué bueno que si te guste la historia y también que las chicas se puedan convertir en animales, batalle un poco por decidirme por el lobo y el conejo en Butter y Bubbles. Espero ya en el siguiente poner la aparición de Brick, quien es el único que no ha dado señales de vida hasta ahora. Y ya después de eso vendrá el encuentro de los seis con las chicas ya como humanas. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Hikari no kokoro.- bueno originalmente todas iban a ser lechuzas como Blossom porque de niña me tocó escuchar muchas veces que las lechuzas son brujas disfrazadas y todo eso. Pero al final cambie de idea y decidí ponerles un animal diferente cada una; Blossom la deje como lechuza por tener el sentido del oído mucho más desarrollado que sus hermanas y también porque el animal representa la sabiduría, Buttercup como lobo porque en la serie se ha demostrado la fuerza que tiene y lo impulsiva que suele ser en veces, entonces por eso me pareció que el lobo era ideal para ella. Con Bubbles batalle un poco porque quería que el animal que representara mantuviera la ternura y bondad del personaje, así que me decidí por el conejo por el hecho de que es un animal tierno, pero muy rápido (como se ha demostrado en la serie que Bubbles es la más rápida) de apariencia frágil pero también muy ágil, además de que en un capítulo de la serie recuerdo que se disfraza de conejita para combatir el crimen. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Mariian.- hola, yo también soy fanática de esa pareja (me encanta demasiado Brick y la relación que se presente entre ellos al ambos querer mandar) espero y quiero ya poner en el siguiente capítulo al pelirrojo, porque muero de ansias por escribir sobre él. Saludos! Y gracias por comentar.**

 **Raisa Franie.- Que bueno que lo del flashback si te gustara, por ahora aquí está el primer capítulo que contiene uno. No digo que todos lo vayan a tener pero si uno de vez en cuando. Y sobre Boomer, le concedemos tener a Bubbles como protegida por un tiempo más o por lo menos hasta el próximo capítulo que espero ya sea cuando las chicas la rescaten y aparezca Brick porque ya me muero por escribir sobre él. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Shadow dark the hedgehog** **.- yo también los considero geniales y espero esta capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Si notaron algún error o alguna incongruencia espero y me lo hagan saber. También que les pareció el capítulo. Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste el capítulo y gracias por tenerme paciencia.**

 **Las PPG no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Boomer depositó al pequeño conejo blanco en su cama. Él se sentó en el suelo, dobló los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos. De aquella manera su mirada quedaba a la altura de Bubbles, quien continuaba en su papel de animal y le olfateaba la nariz con timidez.

El rubio dejó salir una risa ante las cosquillas que le producían los bigotes de Bubbles y ella dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

—No entiendo cómo te puedes divertir con un conejo— comentó Butch desde el otro lado de la casa.

Boomer se volvió hacia él, su hermano se encontraba acostado en su cama y jugueteaba con una flecha entre sus dedos.

—Yo no entiendo cómo te puedes divertir con una flecha— respondió Boomer rodando los ojos y retomando su tarea de contemplar al conejo.

Bubbles continuaba olfateando la cama pero se volvió al sentir la mirada del joven. Boomer sonrió ante eso, subió una mano con lentitud y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Los instintos de Bubbles la llamaban a disfrutar el contacto y alzar la cabeza para que este fuera mejor y por mucho que intentó no dejarse guiar por ellos terminó por ceder.

Echó las orejas para atrás y movió la nariz un par de veces. Boomer se sentía maravillado por el animal. La extrema blancura y suavidad que tenía le parecían impropios de un conejo y a esto se le sumaban los profundos ojos azules. Tiempo atrás había visto que algunos conejos los tenían pero había algo diferente con este. Sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo inusual que gritaba que se encontraba vivo y que quería continuar estándolo.

Y eso generaba en Boomer una inclinación protectora.

Bubbles se sorprendía disfrutando del tacto con el joven y aunque le incomodara admitirlo, le agradaba la manera en que la miraba… y no pudo evitar preguntarse; si ella se hubiera encontrado en su forma humana ¿él la miraría con la misma calidez y ternura?

La pregunta le rondaba con tanta fuerza en la cabeza y su concentración se perdía por las caricias del joven que cuando el sonido de algo rasgando la puerta rompió el silencio, se sobresaltó. Dio un pequeño salto y se apartó de la mano del rubio.

Boomer rió ante eso. Le dio una última caricia para tranquilizarlo y después se volvió hacía la puerta.

Butch ya se había levantado de la cama y se encontraba en la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, un enorme perro negro salto sobre él. La fuerza del animal pudo haber tumbado al muchacho pero el moreno también poseía cierta fuerza física por lo que sólo retrocedió un paso ante el empuje.

El perro le lamía el rostro y movía la cola con efusividad hasta que se percató de un olor nuevo en la casa. De inmediato se bajó de los hombros de Butch y posó la mirada en donde provenía el olor. Los instintos de cazador con que lo habían entrenado se dispararon y de pronto se encontraba en posición de ataque, gruñendo y mirando con atención al pequeño conejo blanco.

Bubbles sabía que si tenía miedo, su olor sería más fuerte y sería una invitación al perro para que se abalanzará contra ella, Butter siempre le había dicho que cuando se encontrara con otro animal tenía que procurar ser valiente. Sin embargo, era difícil en ese momento ser valiente frente a los ojos endurecidos del animal por lo que su cuerpo emitía pequeños temblores.

—¡Roy no!— gritó Boomer con fuerza y se posicionó delante del conejo.

Los fríos ojos del perro cambiaron de inmediato al posarse en el más amable de sus amos. Las orejas del perro se bajaron, aquel gesto era típico de cuando Butch o Brick lo reñían con dureza. Nunca había sido Boomer el que le hablara de aquella manera al animal, por lo general él se ponía a jugar con él y de esa manera el animal olvidaba su anterior mal rato.

—Que rápido cambias de lado— se burló Butch recargándose en la puerta— primero te molestas si Brick y yo le hablamos de esa manera y ahora tras la llegada del peludo le gritas peor que nosotros.

Lo último lo dijo dándole unas palmadas al perro en la cabeza.

—Lo que no pasaría si ustedes no le hubieran enseñado a lanzarse sobre cualquier ser viviente— se defendió Boomer girándose y tomando a Bubbles en su brazos. Conocía demasiado al perro como para saber que podría lanzarse sobre el conejo al menor descuido.

—Siempre encontraras la forma de que la culpa sea de nosotros— dijo Butch rodando los ojos— soluciona lo de tu roedor pronto— sentenció.

Dio un silbido, atrayendo la atención de Roy, y salió. El perro volvió a mirar a Boomer y cuando el muchacho le indicó con la cabeza que saliera, así lo hizo.

….

Una fina capa de sudor le perlaba la frente a pesar de que varios copos de nieve habían comenzado a descender con lentitud. El joven se pasó una mano sobre la frente y dejo salir un suspiro que expresaba cansancio. Se irguió de manera que los huesos de su espalda crujieron a la par. Una expresión de satisfacción cruzó por su rostro al sacudir los brazos y sentir como estos se desentumían. Llevaba un par de horas trabajando en dividir los pedazos de madera en dos y aunque hacía rato que había reunido la cantidad necesaria para que él y sus hermanos pasaran la noche sin frío no se había detenido.

Para cualquier otra persona la tarea resultaba laboriosa, tediosa y cansada pero para Brick aquello era como una pequeña fuga. Le permitía relajarse el incrustar con fuerza el hacha en los leños y disfrutaba de pasar el final de la tarde desahogando sus frustraciones en aquella labor. Para él sus problemas se partían junto con la madera y le hacía verlos más pequeños, insignificantes.

Era por eso que ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando sus hermanos menores se quejaban de tener que ir a recolectar más leña. Siempre se ofrecía como voluntario para destrozarla aun cuando se encontrara demasiado cansado por haber hecho alguna otra actividad agotadora por la mañana y Boomer estuviera más que dispuesto en relevarlo. Su única condición para continuar haciéndolo era que fueran sus hermanos quieren recolectaran la madera.

Aquello no era porque no disfrutara de vagar por el bosque mientras que iba llenando una pequeña carrucha de madera, solamente lo hacía para forzar a sus hermanos a mantenerse ocupados al igual que él. Era un trato que Boomer aceptaba dichoso y Butch a regañadientes pero lo hacían con tal de verse libres de perder el tiempo partiendo madera.

Se inclinó y estaba por poner otro leño cuando observó los trozos que ya tenía apilados. Frunció el ceño al comprender que ya eran demasiados, incluso necesitaría hacer dos viajes para transportarlos a la casa. Sin embargo no deseaba parar, no aún.

Consideró que bien podía mencionarle al primero de los hombres con los que se topara que había dejado una buena ración extra de leños en aquel lugar o mandar a Butch por ellos más tarde, después de todo se suponía que ya había terminado sus tareas y no estaría haciendo nada más. También podría dejarlos donde estaban y no decirle a nadie, podría ser que pasara alguien que en verdad los necesitara o que un día que estuviera demasiado cansado los tomara.

Sonrió para sí mismo al saber que era más probable la primera opción y con eso se decidió a que continuaría por unos minutos, antes de que la temperatura descendiera más. Odiaba pescar resfriados y lo aborrecía más cuando eran causa por su terquedad.

Colocó que un nuevo leño, llevó sus manos hacía atrás y con fuerza hundió el hacha en la madera. Siempre que aquello ocurría diversos pensamientos le recorrían por la mente y aunque podían ser diferentes escenas siempre se entrelazaban con uno mismo; el momento en que habían descubierto a sus padres.

Apartó los trozos con una patada y un nuevo leño ocupó el lugar. Repitió el movimiento sólo que en esta ocasión sus ojos se cerraron al momento del impacto. Las imágenes se presentaban en su cabeza con tanta rapidez que le parecía imposible poderse enfocar en una, por lo que se esforzaba por centrarse en otro leño.

La noche que sus padres habían fallecido él y sus hermanos se encontraban fuera de casa. Era demasiado tarde para cuando habían regresado y los tres esperaban un regaño seguro apenas su casa fuera visible. No había sido culpa suya tal tardanza en el bosque, todo se debía a que Boomer había escapado de él y de Butch por las continuas bromas que le hacían. Eso había alentado las risas de ambos pero al ver como el joven rubio corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y amenazaba con perderse en el bosque con cada paso que daba, tuvieron que correr tras él.

Brick sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Puso un nuevo leño y enterró con mayor fuerza el hacha.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzaron, las bromas fueron suplantadas por una reprimenda y una falsa promesa de que los comentarios disminuirían. Boomer no había estado del todo convencido, tiempo atrás le habían dicho las mismas palabras, pero sirvió aquella tarde para convencerlo de regresar a casa.

Un nuevo regaño había estado por salir de los labios de Brick al descubrir lo mucho que se habían alejado de la aldea. Estaba seguro de que llegarían después de que el sol se metiera y que duras palabras de sus padres caerían sobre él por su falta de responsabilidad al ser el mayor.

Brick apretó los dientes al recordar el coraje que se había apoderado de él pero no tuvo intención alguna de dejarlo a un lado. Eso aumentaba la facilidad con la que hundía el hacha en la madera, era tan fácil como partir la mantequilla.

Al llegar a la aldea, un grupo de hombres se encontraba a las afueras de su casa. Todos miraban a los chicos de una manera compungida y varios de ellos se quitaron los sombreros al apartar la vista. Butch y Boomer apenas se habían percatado de esto pero Brick de inmediato había comprendido que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Aun recordaba la escena de haberse apresurado a la entrada de la casa con sus hermanos pisándole los talones. Un hombre saliendo antes de que él pudiera poner un pie dentro lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro. Las lágrimas ya escocían en sus ojos antes de que le diera la noticia.

El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza y descanso el hacha en el suelo. Su respiración se había acelerado de modo que su cuerpo se movía por la fuerza de sus jadeos.

Nunca había sido capaz de recordar las palabras que el hombre le dijo. En aquel momento todo se había alentado y nada parecía tener sentido. El hombre que le bloqueaba la puerta había intentado apartarlo del lugar pero el niño pelirrojo había resistido a los empujones y se había deslizado entre sus brazos para entrar a su casa.

Tan pronto como sus pies habían atravesado la puerta, sus ojos ya habían captado la escena de la que intentaban mantenerlo alejado. Su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil en la entrada, impidiendo que sus hermanos pudieran ver lo que él. Los cuerpos de su padre y madre estaban tendidos de una manera irregular, en el suelo. Sus extremidades dobladas y retorcidas le habían permitido saber lo mucho que habían sufrido antes de que su atacante les diera muerte. Y sin embargo eso no era lo peor. Brick nunca había podido olvidar las expresiones de horror puro que surcaban en sus rostros. Esas caras no se parecían a las del hombre y la mujer que los habían amado de manera incondicional por años, pertenecían a otras personas. Otras personas que después de diez años continuaban apareciendo en sus sueños con el único fin de atormentarlo.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando dio un último tirón al hacha y partió un grueso tronco. Dejo caer el arma al suelo y expulsó el aire con violencia. Esa también era una razón por la cual le gustaba cortar madera, le permitía revivir aquel recuerdo para mantener siempre en su mente de lo que eran capaces las brujas. Y también le daba diferentes ideas de lo que haría de un día cruzarse con una.

Elevó la mirada al cielo y dejo salir un profundo suspiro. Varios copos de nieve se estamparon en su cara pero estaban lejos de proporcionarle frío. Con cada gotita que se estrellaba en su caliente rostro, Brick sentía su furia evaporarse. Era como si los copos se encargaran de lavarlo y llevarse sus sentimientos con ellos.

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que sus parpados también se vieran lavados. Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que su rostro se encontró completamente humedecido. Descendió la mirada al tiempo que abría los ojos y se pasó el brazo por la cara, apartando el sudor y el agua.

Dio varios pasos alrededor, recolectando los últimos trozos que había partido y echándolos en la pequeña carretilla que habían creado Boomer años atrás. No soportaba mucho peso y tenías que llevarla con cuidado pero tenían que admitir que les facilitaba muchas tareas. El rubio de verdad que se había lucido al construirla.

Una vez que estuvo llena, Brick continuó apilando los troncos hasta que no quedo ninguno regado. No era un fanático del orden pero le gustaba que el único lugar que consideraba como santuario estuviera "limpio". Cuando terminó, recogió el hacha y estaba por volverse a la carretilla cuando el sonido de una rama romperse lo alertó.

Una posición de cautela se apoderó de su cuerpo y colocó el hacha de una manera estratégica que le facilitara soltar un golpe en caso de que alguien lo atacará. Sabía que no podía tratarse de ninguno de sus hermanos, ni Boomer ni Butch se acercaban a él con cautela ya que conocían los rápidos reflejos que poseía el pelirrojo.

Observó todos los puntos a su alrededor, en busca de algo que se moviera pero todo se veían demasiado tranquilo. Eso sólo le indicaba al joven que había alguien cerca, con el paso de los años había aprendido que el bosque era mucho más peligroso cuando se encontraba en silencio absoluto, justo como en ese momento.

Comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente, agudizando el oído de manera que pudiera captar el mínimo ruido. Fue entonces que el mismo ruido de una rama romperse se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se volvió con rapidez con el hacha a punto de dar el golpe cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de un animal.

El lobo blanco se había tensado tan pronto como el pelirrojo enfocó sus orbes rojos como la sangre sobre él. Sus ojos verdes detonaban la inquietud al verse amenazado pero también le dejaban en claro a Brick que estaría dispuesto a saltar sobre él en caso de que se le ocurriera hacer un movimiento rápido.

Brick relajó los músculos poco a poco, en otra ocasión era posible que se hubiera lanzado sobre el animal sin pensarlo. El perfecto pelaje blanco del lobo prometía convertirse en un abrigo útil pero aquella tarde se encontraba demasiado cansado. Además las constantes palabras de Boomer, sobre matar a algún animal cuando no era necesario, habían penetrado en la dura coraza de Brick.

Bajó el hacha con lentitud y hasta que esta tocó el suelo, Buttercup dejo de encontrarse tensa. Su postura también se relajó aunque no perdió de vista ningún movimiento del chico.

—Vete de aquí— dijo Brick antes de darse la vuelta— si otra persona te encuentra te convertirá en un bonito tapete.

Un gruñido salió del hocico de Buttercup. Brick alzó la ceja, sorprendido de que el animal le hubiera entendido, pero en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Bufó con simpleza y se volvió para tomar la carretilla. Colocó el hacha sobre la madera y con un tirón levanto los extremos.

Se volvió para dirigirle una última mirada al animal. Buttercup se había acercado hasta el monto de leños y olfateaba con curiosidad. Brick quiso acercarse, el lobo se encargaba demasiado entretenido con la madera como para reparar que él continuaba estando ahí. Depositó la carretilla en el suelo con cautela, sin ser percibido por el lobo. Estaba por dar un paso cuando un ulular alertó al lobo.

Brick se sobresaltó ante el segundo animal y subió la mirada hasta el árbol de donde había provenido. Ahí se encontraba la lechuza que había ululado. Brick observó con curiosidad al ave, quien mantenía sus singulares ojos rosas sobre él, y no pudo evitar sentirse levemente amenazado por su fija mirada.

"Comienzo a alucinar" pensó el joven rompiendo el contacto visual con la lechuza. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a alzar los extremos de su carretilla. Dio un último vistazo hacía el lugar en donde había dejado al lobo. No le sorprendía que ya no estuviera ahí. Regresó su mirada al frente y comenzó a caminar.

 **Admito que estoy un poco decepcionada conmigo misma porque esperaba hacer el capítulo un poco más largo pero bueno. Por lo menos sobre pase las 2,500 palabras. Espero que les guste la aparición de Brick y la leve historia de sus padres. Por ahora ya hubo un pequeño encuentro entre Brick y Blossom, en el siguiente capítulo prometo que aparecerán más Blossom y Buttercup.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han estado siguiendo la historia aunque parezca que la e dejado en el olvido, pero no es así.**

 **Mika hikorito.- hola, que bueno que te esté gustando y créeme que si la seguiré adelante.**

 **TsukihimePrincess.- por lo mismo que se la parte el corazón no puse que Bubbles regresara con sus hermanas en este capítulo. Hay que dejar primero que Boomer le conmueva tantito jaja. Por ahora en este capítulo sólo explore el inicio de la relación entre Bubbles y Boomer ya después vendrán los rojos y los verdes. Gracias por seguir comentando (en este fic y en el último de "de ladrona a heroína").**

 **Hikari no kokoro.- Jaja tenemos que estar de acuerdo que Bubbles disfrazada de conejo da ternura jaja. Sobre los celos supongo que sí, por muchos planes de venganza que tengan no dejan de ser adolescentes con problemas normales y que tarde o temprano conocerán el amor y habrá celos de por medio (tengo que admitir que tengo una pequeña debilidad por Butch celoso) pero será más delante. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku.- Bueno por lo menos cumplí con una de las dos y apareció Brick. Con respecto a Bubbles no te puedo responder aún, por la personalidad que tiene (y de la que espero no apartarme mucho) es difícil ponerla con deseos de venganza, por eso puse en capítulos anteriores que Buttercup y Blossom se habían encargado de que creciera como si nada pero puede ser que en algún momento si tenga aunque sea una pizca (aún estoy pensando en ello). Gracias por comentar.**

 **Beautybxbubbles.- Espero que este capítulo no te dé cosa por la parte de los padres Brick, dado que los chicos también tienen odio hacia las brujas tenía que hacer que la escena fuera un poco cruda (no tanto al estilo de que hubiera sangre por todos lados y eso). Espero que ya en el siguiente capítulo Utonio entre a escena porque traigo la espina de escribir su reencuentro con las chicas (aún no se si poner que las recordará o no xp). Gracias por comentar.**

 **26 LUNAS.- Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Maniaca Muajaja.- Jaja porque tu amigo el señor hacha me cae tan bien (y con esperanzas de que no me haga daño) le hice mención con Brick. Espero que con eso se sienta honrado y me perdona por haber tardado tanto en actualizar (en mi defensa estaba por terminar otra historia y decidí subir los últimos capítulos antes de continuar esta). Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews, no tenía pensado abandonar la historia ni nada por estilo pero leer los comentarios me alentaron enormemente a apurarme en actualizar (así que espero que el capítulo si te guste). Y sobre lo de borrar la historia prometo que no lo haré, me gusta la historia y como es la primera vez que me involucro con algo así quiero terminarlo (así quede horrible quiero terminarlo). Sólo espero que tu consciencia no te haya matado aún porque si no, no me lo perdonare (XS).**

 **Raisa Frannie- Si te soy sincera todavía no estoy segura de cuáles son los planes de las chicas para la venganza (osea si es acabar con la ciudad pero falta ver los detalles y en eso es en lo que he estado pensando). Espero que la primera aparición de Brick te haya gustado y el breve momento que compartieron Boomer y Bubbles (todavía no hay que dejar ir a Bubbles, que disfruten un poco más juntos). Jaja y ahora no sólo Butch estará frito, también Brick. Sólo falta que Boomer intente matar a Blossom para seguir los pasos de sus hermanos pero como es un pan de Dios no creo, sería sacarlo fuera de su papel. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Fille franaise.- Hi!** **Sorry, I don´t understand your review, I don´t know speak French. But if you want to rewrite it in english I could undestand better.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y se animen a dejarme un review si encontraron alguna incongruencia, algo que no les gustara o incluso para decirme que les pareció.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Espero que aún haya seguidores de este fic y que les guste este capítulo, no diré mucho aquí. Ya abajo me explayaré.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Las PPG no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 7**

En su mente aún se repetían las palabras que le había dicho a su hermana. Continuaba molesta, no le había dicho lo suficiente pero se había controlado al recordar a Bubbles. Con voz autoritaria le había ordenado a Buttercup que se quedará en el árbol en donde habían pasado la noche. No le interesaba si la morena se quedaba comiendo, dormida o persiguiéndose la cola solamente la quería fuera de peligro.

Dándole la última indicación de avisarle si pasaba algo, había emprendido vuelo. Su destino era la casa en la que estaba Bubbles. Quería que la menor regresara con ellas antes de que cayera la noche aunque posiblemente no le pasaría nada por la protección que el chico le proporcionaba, además de que esa noche la temperatura había descendido más que la anterior y sabía de lo mucho que detestaba Bubbles el frío aunque no lo admitiera. La idea de que Bubbles pasará la noche bajo techo y con un fuego cerca la seducía en demasía pero sus instintos protectores y su sano juicio podían mucho más que cualquier imagen de Bubbles arropada en una cama.

Al llegar a la aldea y ubicar la casa, le sorprendió descubrir que el joven pelirrojo dejaba la carretilla repleta de leña a un lado de la choza. Voló a una posición más cerca y observó al joven ingresar en la morada.

"Bubbles" pensó notando un cierto picor en las alas.

Ahora no había manera de que permitiera que la rubia se quedara esa noche, no con el chico que le había estado por disparar a Buttercup y podía tener potencial de convertir a Bubbles en estofado de conejo.

"¡Bloss! Me alegra tanto escucharte, me estaba preocupando. ¿Qué ocurrió con Butter?" notaba la efusividad de su hermana y eso la angustió. Bubbles tendía a bajar la guardia cuando estaba entusiasta.

"Está bien. Se encuentra en el árbol donde nos dejaste" Blossom no quiso responder la pregunta de Bubbles, no sería capaz de mandarle las imágenes de su antigua casa destrozada a su hermana aún "pero olvida a Butter por un momento, necesitamos sacarte de ahí".

"¿Qué tienes en mente" cuestionó la pequeña.

La pregunta marcó un silencio entre ambas. El haberse distraído con el asunto de Buttercup y el joven pelirrojo habían mantenido a Blossom fuera de concentración para idear un plan. No tenía la menor idea de cómo sacar a Bubbles de la casa y que no corrieran el riesgo de verse sospechosas.

Dirigió su mirada hacía el atardecer, el sol estaba poniéndose. No tardaría mucho para que oscureciera y sus nervios aumentaban. No era buena trabajando bajo presión, por esa razón siempre procuraba que sus planes hubieran sido detallados y examinados con anticipación, así podía prever que podría salir mal.

"Bloss ¿sigues ahí?" preguntó Bubbles al notar el inusual silencio de su hermana.

"Sí Bubbles" respondió Blossom.

Se dijo a sí misma que sería necesario improvisar y se maldijo por eso. Odiaba tener que hacerlo.

"Bubbles necesito que te inquietes" ordenó a la menor.

"¿Qué?"

Blossom no podía creer lo que estaba por decirle a Bubbles.

"Comienza a moverte por todos lados de manera inquieta, pensaran que algo te ocurre y, con algo de suerte, te sacaran"

Bubbles no estaba muy convencida con las órdenes de Blossom. Dudaba que los jóvenes le prestaran el mínimo de atención para sacarla, dos de ellos se encontraban inversos de una pelea y el joven rubio observaba la discusión a distancia, pero hizo lo que le pedían. De un salto se bajó de la cama y comenzó a recorrer la casa, intentando llamar la atención de alguno.

—Boomer tu rata quiere algo—dijo Butch al sentir como el conejo le rozó la pierna derecha.

—Butch no desvíes el tema— indicó Brick— te dije desde ayer que te tocaba preparar algo de cenar.

—Te oí las primeras veinte veces que lo dijiste— replicó Butch.

—Ese es el problema contigo— gruñó Brick— oyes pero nunca escuchas.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión mucho más acalorada de la cual pronto comenzaron a brotar insultos. Para esas alturas era normal que Boomer hubiera intervenido pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado intentando pescar a Bubbles sin tener éxito alguno. El conejo seguía saltando por todas partes con energía impropia de un animal.

—Te pasas todo el día…—comenzó Brick cuando el conejo le paso por las piernas y lo sobresaltó— ¡Demonios Boomer! Agarra al maldito animal.

Bubbles fue incapaz de esconder su miedo ante semejante grito y saltó hacía el único de los tres que se veían tranquilo. Su rostro fue a refugiarse entre los ropajes del joven y sintió que el valor que había mostrado desde que la habían recogido se evaporaba. Su cuerpo temblaba compulsivamente y sus ojos estaban por llenarse de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo Brick, ya lo tengo— respondió con completa calma Boomer, acariciando el pelaje blanco de manera conciliadora— creo que lo asustaste.

—¿Y a quién no lo haría?— se burló Butch cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Brick le dirigió una mirada amenazante que al moreno le pasó desapercibida.

—Será mejor que lo saqué— comentó Boomer para sí mismo al notar los temblores del conejo.

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de sus hermanos. Caminó entre ellos y salió de la casa.

El perro alzó el rostro y sus ojos dieron con los de Bubbles, quien apenas se había animado a sacar la cabeza de su escondite. Sintió como los ojos del perro la examinaban y por unos instantes estuvo segura de que el perro sabía que esa no era su verdadera forma, que era un simple disfraz. Un miedo se apoderó de ella y en su mente vislumbró al animal saltando hacía ella, sin embargo ocurrió lo contrario, el perro dio un gemido y movió la cola levemente. Bubbles comprendió que intentaba acercarse y, aunque ella también quería hacerlo, no hizo nada para demostrárselo a Boomer.

El joven rodeó la casa, quedando frente a los inicios del bosque y fuera de las miradas. Depositó con suavidad al conejo en el suelo y retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Actúa como si desearas ir al baño" la repentina voz de Blossom en su mente hizo que Bubbles nuevamente se sobresaltara, provocando que Boomer se acercara a comprobar que estaba bien.

"Bubbles" la llamó Blossom.

La rubia reaccionó antes de que el joven la volviera a tomar en brazos y dio unos cuantos saltos alrededor. Movió la nariz con exagerada energía, maravillándose con todos los olores que captaba. Mientras más se alejaba del joven, más cerca se encontraba del bosque y, por ende, más al alcance de Blossom.

Su nariz estaba por acercarse a las hojas más cercanas cuando escuchó la exclamación del rubio y pronto unas garras le apresaron la espalda. Un dolor punzante se extendió en su piel al sentir las garras de su hermana clavadas con fuerza mientras que alzaba el vuelo.

"Lo siento Bubbles" se disculpó la lechuza antes de elevarse sobre los árboles.

Con esfuerzo Bubbles volvió la mirada y observó el punto donde se quedaba el rubio. Un sentimiento de malestar la invadió al ver al joven devolverle la mirada consternado. A pesar de que la distancia cada vez se hacía mayor entre ambos, Bubbles pudo leer el dolor que se apoderaba del joven en sus ojos y un nudo se plantó en su garganta. Le hacía sentir halagada que él se preocupara tanto por su bienestar pero también le causaba pena ser la razón por la que el chico se quedara en ese estado.

Quería hacerle saber que se encontraría bien, que no tendría de que preocuparse pero si lo hacía corría el riesgo de exponerse frente a él y hacerlo sería algo que sus hermanas nunca le perdonarían.

Desvió la mirada al perder la silueta del muchacho y contemplo distraídamente lo que restaba del atardecer, en cuestión de minutos se haría de noche. Le alegraba volver con sus hermanas pero su deseo de haber pasado una noche en la compañía de Boomer se incrementaba a medida que Blossom se alejaba.

Para la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido el inusual silencio de su hermana menor y le inquietaba saber el motivo por el cual no había mostrado la mínima señal de agradecimiento. Deseaba escabullirse en los pensamientos de la rubia y averiguar que rondaba por su cabeza pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, valoraba tanto la privacidad de sus pensamientos que le resultaba contradictorio violar de su hermanas, considerando que era la única que era capaz de conseguirlo sin que Buttercup o Bubbles se dieran cuenta de que estaba dentro de su cabeza.

No había volado mucho cuando comenzó a reconocer los árboles. Una nube de humo en el punto en que había dejado a la morena atrajo su atención y se apresuró a descender. Al tener un panorama del suelo, observó que Buttercup mostraba su forma humana y echaba unos cuantos leños a la recién iniciada fogata. Un sentimiento de sorpresa se presentó en su interior y no pudo evitar alabar el ingenio de su hermana.

Ululó para atraer la atención de la joven y cuando la chica se volvió, dejó caer a Bubbles en los brazos de Buttercup. Se posó en el suelo y retomó su forma humana.

—Buena idea— dijo con una sonrisa hacía Buttercup.

La aludida, al comprender que su hermana mayor tenía intenciones de dejar todo en el pasado, le devolvió la sonrisa. Una pequeña parte de sí aún estaba molesta y aguardaba por una disculpa pero prefirió ignorarla, no valía la pena empezar una nueva pelea.

Colocó a Bubbles en el suelo y aguardó a que la menor regresará a su forma original.

—Me alegra que estés bien— dijo Buttercup.

—Dudo que haya estado en verdadero peligro— se encogió en hombros Bubbles— el chico que me rescató era demasiado amable— respondió de manera distraída retirándose algunas ramas del vestido.

Al mover el brazo sintió un pequeño ardor y esto se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Buttercup acercándose a su hermana.

Antes de que la pequeña respondiera, Buttercup la giro y notó pequeñas manchas de sangre en el vestido. Una oleada de ira se hubiera extendido por todo su ser de no haber sabido que esas heridas eran producto de la pelirroja y de la manera en que la había llevado.

Colocó la palma sobre donde sabía estaban los raspones y rápidamente sintió sus dedos cosquillear. La magia fluyó por su mano, atravesó la delicada tela y curó la piel de Bubbles en cuestión de segundos.

—Ya después veremos como quitar la mancha— aseguró Buttercup.

Ella no tenía problema con andar paseando con un vestido sucio pero Bubbles era completamente diferente en ese ámbito.

—Gracias Butter— dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Después de volver a su forma humana, Blossom observó a sus hermanas acercarse a la fogata y calentarse un poco mientras que intercambiaban algunas palabras. No fue necesario que estuviera cerca para saber que Bubbles le preguntaba sobre su aullido y su rostro adoptó una expresión de advertencia cuando Buttercup elevó rápidamente los ojos en su dirección. El intercambio de miradas fue cosa de dos segundos, pasó desapercibido para Bubbles, pero la pelirroja supo que su hermana había comprendido y desviaba el tema lo mejor que podía.

Sin embargo, Buttercup no era tan buena mintiendo por lo que Blossom optó por acercarse y sacar el morral de su escondite. Únicamente quedaba un poco de pan pero confiaba en que sería suficiente para esa noche. Bubbles no había manifestado tener hambre y dado que Buttercup tampoco, consideraba que podría haber comido algo en su estado animal.

Partió en tres la hogaza y extendió cada una a sus hermanas. Comieron en silencio y cuando hubieron terminado decidieron irse a dormir. Buttercup metió un último trozo de leña al fuego y después se transformó en lobo. Caminó hasta el hoyo que había hecho la noche anterior y se dejó caer. Blossom emitió un bostezo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la rubia. Se levantó y pronto se vio convertida en una lechuza que alzaba el vuelo.

Bubbles tardó un poco más en retirarse a dormir. La imagen del joven seguía fresca en su mente y la sensación de culpabilidad se acrecentaba en su interior. Sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse así, no había hecho nada malo pero no encontraba manera de evitarlo, confiaba en que el sentimiento desaparecería para el día siguiente por lo que era mejor que podía hacer era acostarse.

Ya convertida en conejo, se calentó un poco más en el fuego y fue brincando hasta donde estaba Buttercup. La temperatura había descendido pero para su suerte, el pelaje de su hermana despedía un cierto calor acogedor por lo que no tardo en olvidar el frió.

Un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y eso la hizo sonreír interiormente. Tal vez convertida en humano podría hacer algo bueno por el joven para estar iguales.

 **Muchas gracias si llegaron al final. Una disculpa si el rescate no era como habían pensado, tuve que improvisar que ya que al publicar capítulos anteriores ideas salieron a la luz que me movieron por completo "el rescate principal" y tuve que modificarlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando:**

 **TsukihimePrincess.- tenías razón, Blossom si le puso una buena regañina a Butter (ahora que lo veo, Brick también a Butch en este capítulo) pero no quise explayarme poniéndolo. Me parecía que ya me estaba saliendo por las ramas y que lo mejor era que ya recuperaran a Bubbles, quien sobra decir que estaba más que contenta con su captor. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ¡muchos saludos!**

 **Nicky.- hola, no tengo pensado abandonarlo, puede que si lo deje olvidado por un tiempo, y olvidado entre comillas porque si me acuerdo de él pero o tengo otras cosas que hacer y para cuando quiero sentarme a escribir mi cabeza está por explotar y no me gusta seguir así pero ya me desvíe del tema. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ¡saludos!**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku.- ¡hola! Que bueno que la aparición de Brick te gustara, le estuve dando vueltas hasta que la idea floreció. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, creo que es el primero en que aparecen los seis por completo, aunque los chicos con una muy corta aparición pero ya saldrán más en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo.**

 **Hikari no kokoro.- que bueno que si te gustara, me da muchísimo gusto. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, yo a veces cuando ya me estoy durmiendo pienso en dejarlo al día siguiente y se me olvida y lo termino dejando como 20 días después, lo que es muy triste. Jaja el color blanco puede significarse muchas cosas no te adelantare nada…o sí… bueno sólo te diré que creo firmemente que los celos no pueden faltar (bien dices son adolescentes).**

 **Angelsvampire29.- Que bueno que te gustara, espero este capítulo también te guste. Muchas gracias por comentar y muchos saludos.**

 **Beautybxbbles.- ahora creo que ha pasado más tiempo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, de nuevo quise hacerlo más largo pero tengo que decirte que estoy peleada con los capítulos que se sobrecargan así que sólo puse lo de Bubbles. Jaja admito que me encanta escribir sobre Bubbles y Boomer (bueno de todos, pero es que los azules me parecen más tiernos, cada pareja tiene lo suyo). Sobre los padres de Brick se definirá más adelante, sí fueron asesinados por una bruja pero dejare en suspenso quien fue (soy mala). Prometo solemnemente que en el siguiente capítulo habrá más encuentros, este estuvo muy carente de ellos, además falta que los verdes tengan el suyo (ese si ya lo tengo en mente). Muchas gracias por comentar, te envió muchos saludos.**

 **BrickxBloss-Reds.- muchas gracias por considerar todo eso. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Una disculpa por que en este capítulo apenas si se vieron y no es muy buena la impresión que tiene Blossom de Brick pero ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Sólo te puedo decir que sí que están sincronizados, los dos regañaron a los verdes en este capítulo lo cual tengo que decirlo que no lo había contemplado, recién me doy cuenta jaja. Muchos saludos.**

 **Landaflrs.- que bueno que te gusten los azules, tuvieron su primera escena algo triste en este fic pero prometo que el siguiente será diferente respecto a ellos. Muchos saludos.**

 **Maniaca muajaja.- disculpa, sé que ya van cuatro meses pero bueno me vi envuelta en otras cosas. Que el señor hacha me perdone por favor jaja. Créeme que leeré tu fic en vacaciones, lo prometo, sólo me desocupo de las lecturas de la escuela. Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Jajaja pobre de ti teniendo que convivir con el señor hacha, que se tranquilice y le prometo otra aparición en el encuentro de la pareja que más te guste (si sigues viva, dime en el review a quien prefieres). Muchos saludos y muchas gracias por seguir comentando.**

 **Eso sería todo por hoy. Si gustan dejar un review se los agradecería mucho. Y lo único que me queda por decir es que posiblemente me desaparezca hasta principios de Junio que es cuando salgo de vacaciones.**

 **Muchos saludos a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dado que prometí actualizar por lo menos una vez en estas vacaciones aquí está el siguiente capítulo de _Witches_. Espero que lo disfruten y una disculpa por la tardanza. **

**Las PPG no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 8**

El calor del sol comenzó a calentar sus alas de una manera agradable. Los rayos le dieron en los parpados y abrió perezosamente un ojo primero. Cuando este se hubo acostumbrado a la luz, abrió el otro y sacudió la cabeza. Ululó y descendió con delicadeza hasta donde sus hermanas aún dormían.

Buttercup estaba acostada de lado, tenía las patas estiradas y en medio yacía Bubbles convertida en ovillo. Era obvio que la menor tenía frío y Blossom se sintió mal por eso. A diferencia de su plumaje y el pelaje de Buttercup, el de su hermana no estaba hecho para las nevadas. Si pasaban más días en la intemperie, la rubia no tardaría en pescar un resfriado. Debían llegar ese mismo día en la aldea e instalarse.

Se transformó en humana y, con sus poderes, encendió la fogata que la morena había hecho el día anterior. Su entorno pronto comenzó a calentarse y Blossom dejo escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos dieron con el morral vació y frunció el ceño, el día anterior se habían preocupado por tantas otras cosas que había olvidado que debían de conseguir algo para comer. Desafortunadamente no conseguiría nada del bosque, los frutos de los árboles y arbustos no saldrían hasta que el clima se templará un poco más.

El sonoro bostezó de Buttercup la hizo volverse. La morena estaba estirándose sobre las cuatro patas. Se sacudió, dejando caer un poco de nieve en el hoyo y se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta la mayor. Aún con sueño, Buttercup retornó su forma de humana. Sin el pelaje que la protegiera, sintió un frió mayor y rápidamente extendió las manos a la fogata.

—¿Hay algo de comer? — preguntó luego de que su estómago rugió. El pedazo de pan de la noche anterior, su único alimento del día anterior, le había abierto más el apetito, pero se había mordido la lengua para evitar una pelea.

—Nada— respondió Blossom frotándose las sienes, a ella también le empezaba a afectar la falta de hambre— tal vez puedas cazar otra vez algo convertida en animal.

Buttercup la contempló alzando la ceja. Hasta el momento había ignorado que su hermana pensaba que había comido algo siendo lobo. Y no era que la idea no se le hubiera pasado por la mente mientras esperaba el regreso de sus hermanas la noche anterior, pero sucumbir a los instintos animales, aun siendo la más "salvaje" de las tres, le parecía un poco vulgar. La verdad era que desde que habían aprendido a cambiar de forma sólo en una ocasión había sido capaz de comer carne cruda y la razón había sido únicamente cuando Blossom, Bubbles y ella aprendían como sobrevivir en el bosque. Blossom y ella habían sufrido náuseas y vómitos por haber ingerido ratones y otros animales, sólo Bubbles se había salvado por ser la única que podía comer hierbas para vivir.

—Comprenderás que comer un ratón no es algo que me apetezca mucho— dijo después de un rato Buttercup, cruzando los brazos y pegando los puños a las costillas en un intento por conservar el calor—, y Bubbles nunca me perdonaría si como algún conejo.

Nuevamente, un suspiro escapó de los labios de Blossom. No hacía falta que la morena lo repitiera, sabía perfectamente del terror que le tenía Bubbles a la idea de que Buttercup pudiera comerse a un hermano de especie, como ella los solía llamar.

—Tendremos que aguantar hasta que lleguemos a la aldea— sentenció Blossom.

Buttercup emitió una mueca. La aldea estaba a un kilómetro, distancia que recorrería con facilidad siendo lobo, pero sabía que Blossom no tomaría el riesgo; ver a un búho, un lobo y conejo viajando juntos podría despertar sospechas.

—¿Y dónde nos quedaremos? Antes habíamos pensado en quedarnos en casa, pero ahora sabemos que es imposible y con el dinero que tenemos sólo nos alcanzaría para una semana en alguna posada.

Aquellas inquietudes ya habían pasado por la cabeza de Blossom y lo único que se le ocurría era que podrían conseguir un trabajo cada una, y aun así sería difícil por un tiempo.

—¿Podemos discutirlo cuando nos encontremos más cerca de la aldea?— preguntó con la voz un poco disgustada— no eres la única a la que le afecta la falta de comida.

La hostilidad que irradiaba Blossom no resultaba tan perceptible, pero Buttercup comprendió que lo mejor sería que cerrará la boca por un rato. Se levantó con cautela y fue hacía donde estaba Bubbles. La pequeña aún dormía convertida en un ovillo y ocasionalmente temblaba. Buttercup se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Camino de regreso a la fogata, ocupó su anterior lugar y la depositó con cuidado en su regazo.

Bubbles no tardó en notar la diferencia y se acurró más en las piernas de Buttercup.

—Supongo que debería despertarla— dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

Blossom dejo de masajearse las sienes y observó a la menor. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al contemplar lo tierna y débil que se veía Bubbles. El reproche de como se le había ocurrido arrastrarla a todo eso pronto la asaltó y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. Debería haber permitido que la rubia se quedará con Keane, debería haberlo ordenado. Si algo le pasaba a Bubbles por causa suya nunca sería capaz de perdonárselo.

Esos pensamientos le trajeron de vuelta el dolor de cabeza y terminó por apartar la vista del conejo.

—Deja que duerma un poco más, la podremos llevar cargando hasta que lleguemos a la mitad— dijo poniéndose de pie.

Buttercup se encogió en hombros. Tomó al pequeño animal con cuidado y se levantó, comprendiendo que era hora de partir. Blossom se colgó el pequeño morral al hombro y le dio una última mirada al tronco, comprobando que nada se les olvidaba. Después volvió junto a Butter, quien había comenzado a echar nieve en la fogata con los pies para apagarla.

Entre las dos lograron extinguir hasta la última llama y emprendieron el camino.

….

—Boomer si alguna vez me burle de tus manualidades, ahora me disculpó— dijo Butch engullendo el último bocado de pan.

El rubio soltó una risa mientras que el pelirrojo simplemente rodó los ojos con fastidio. Cada mañana escuchaba como su hermano de en medio adulaba las cualidades del menor en la cocina para así librarse de su tarea de preparar algo de comer.

—Butch esta noche te vuelve a tocar hacer la cena— ordenó mientras que se levantaba.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó atragantándose el moreno— a mí me tocó hacerla ayer, te toca a ti.

—Pero no lo hiciste, hasta que hagas algo que resulte comestible seguirá siendo tu turno— sentenció sumergiendo el plato que había usado en el balde con agua.

—Brick no hay problema con que yo haga de comer— se metió Boomer antes de que iniciará una nueva discusión.

Brick sonrió al reconocer las intenciones de su hermano menor.

—Lo sé Boomer, pero tenemos un orden. Ya pasas demasiado tiempo cocinando en tu trabajo, no es necesario que también lo vengas a hacer aquí cuando no es tu turno— dijo secando el plato con un pequeño trapo y colocándolo encima del resto— nos vemos después.

Antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Butch. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Butch dejo salir el aire con hastío. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y mordió bruscamente el pedazo de pan.

—Odio cuando toma esa actitud— dijo con la boca llena.

Boomer no comentó nada, simplemente emitió un pequeño bufido antes de levantarse de la mesa. Imitó las acciones del pelirrojo en la limpieza.

—¿Hoy no trabajas?— preguntó al ver a Butch aún en la silla balanceándose en las patas traseras con desinterés.

El moreno pareció volver a la tierra con esa pregunta. Detuvo su balanceo y posó los ojos en su hermano rubio, quien aguardaba una respuesta junto a la puerta. Por lo general se dirigían a sus trabajos juntos. Boomer tenía varios meses haciendo de aprendiz con el panadero mientras que Butch estaba por cumplir un año ayudando al herrero. Solamente ellos dos tenían trabajos fijos por los que recibían un pago justo. Por su parte, Brick vagaba por la aldea todos los días ayudando a quienes lo necesitarán, principalmente matrimonios de edad avanzada que no tenían o habían perdido a sus hijos y que no podían realizar algunas tareas. No era un secreto para nadie que el pelirrojo lo hacia por sentirse útil, pero en pago siempre recibía leche, huevos, algunas frutas o la promesa de prestarle un animal cuando lo necesitara.

—No Boomer— dijo Butch ahogando un bostezo— me tomaré un día libre para ir a recorrer el bosque y pasear con Roy un rato.

En cuanto el perro se escuchó nombrar, se levantó y fue meneando la cola hasta donde estaba Butch. El moreno le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y comenzó a rascarle de manera cariñosa.

—No te preocupes Boomer— dijo Butch notando que su hermano continuaba en la puerta y le dedicaba una mirada cargada de dudas—, iré mañana. El señor Brown ya estaba enterado de que no iría hoy y no tuvo ningún problema con eso. Además si voy al bosque puedo cazar algo y traer la cena.

—Butch…

—Si veo a tu mascota no le haré nada, no te preocupes— dijo el muchacho con fastidio.

Con esa respuesta, el rubio se dio por bien servido. Formó una sonrisa que su hermano no vio por estar ocupado con el perro y salió de casa.

….

Habían caminado por algunas horas en completo silencio. En más de una ocasión habían intentado mantener una conversación, pero no habían tardado en darse cuenta de que no había nada de no lo que tuvieran ganas de hablar. Así que habían dejado de lado la charla para poder deleitarse con los sonidos del bosque. La manera en que el aire pasaba por entre los árboles, el batir de las alas de los pájaros cuando alzaban el vuelo y los suaves brincos que daban algunos cervatillos no lejos de ellas. A ambas les resultaba de alguna manera alentador y tranquilizador estar en el bosque, desde la noche en que siendo niñas se habían tenido que refugiar en él habían encontrado algo atrayente y pacífico entre la espesura de los árboles.

—No debemos estar lejos— comentó Blossom cuando el estómago de su hermana volvió a sonar.

Buttercup asintió.

—Debería de adelantarme en lo que despiertas a Bubbles para asegurar el terreno— dijo la morena.

Blossom no estaba muy convencida de que separarse estando tan cerca de la aldea fuera buena idea, pero no quiso contradecir a su hermana. Las dos habían tratado de mantener paz esos últimos días y, a pesar de sus enormes diferentes, se las habían ingeniado para no hacer ninguna escena frente a Bubbles. Lo mejor que podían hacer era prologar esa tregua lo más que pudieran.

—Te avisaré si no hay nadie cerca para que Bubbles se pueda convertir— dijo Buttercup luego de que su hermana asintiera.

Blossom se detuvo, con el pequeño conejo en brazos y observó a la morena continuar el camino.

—Butter, ten cuidado— dijo antes de perderla de vista.

La aludida se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Blossom se sentó en un pequeño tronco caído y depositó a Bubbles en su regazo. Observó a su alrededor, buscando alguna manera de matar el tiempo. A sus pies había una pequeña vara y se agachó para tomarla. Comenzó a trazar pequeños dibujos entre la nieve, entonando una suave canción que su madre solía cantarle y que Blossom mantenía fresca en su memoria.

"Creí ser la única que la recordaba" la sorprendió la voz de Bubbles en su cabeza.

Dejo de lado los dibujos mientras que observaba al pequeño conejo estirarse y alzar la cabeza en su dirección. Bubbles movió un par de veces la nariz, la manera en que demostraba alegría cuando se encontraba convertida en animal.

—No, también la recuerdo… todo el tiempo— admitió Blossom.

"Era muy bonita" respondió Bubbles moviendo la cabeza "¿dónde está Butter?"

—Fue a cerciorarse de que no hay nadie cerca que pueda ver que te transformas— respondió Blossom borrando sus dibujos con un pie.

Para Buttercup aquello podría ser exagerado pero Blossom temía que si un cazador, en busca del rastro de su presa, descubriera sus dibujos los asociará a brujería.

Borraba el último cuando la voz de Buttercup invadió su cabeza.

"Está tranquilo. Dile a Bubbles que no hay problema."

"De acuerdo. Espéranos donde estas, no tardaremos"

Buttercup no respondió. En su lugar decidió sentarse para descansar en lo que sus hermanas la alcanzaban. Se sentía exhausta y el hambre la carcomía por dentro. Normalmente hubiera podido avanzar un poco más o incluso volver con sus hermanas y hacer el mismo recorrido, pero a esas alturas sentía que los pies la estaban matando. Deseaba convertirse en lobo para haber podido echarse y dormir unos pocos minutos, pero era consciente del regaño que le valdría arriesgarse de aquel modo.

Se limitó a recargar la espalda en el tronco y cerrar los ojos. Sumergida en el suave ruido del bosque, estaba segura de poder relajarse un poco. Y todo iba bien hasta que escuchó, a unos cuantos metros, un animal correr a toda prisa. Se puso de pie de un brinco, olvidando el cansancio y el dolor, convencida de que si un animal corría de aquella manera era porque alguien lo seguía. Su teoría se comprobó cuando escuchó lejos los ladridos de un perro y que alguien venía detrás de él.

Una adrenalina se disparó por su cuerpo y la obligó a quedarse en su sitio, consciente de que se dirigían hacía ahí, en lugar de ocultarse. Cuando se encontraban más cerca, sus ojos se enfocaron en unos arbustos. Alcanzó a quitarse del camino del venado que salió de ellos. Sus oídos también captaron el tensar de una cuerda y el silbido que hizo la flecha que volaba en su dirección. A penas si pudo levantar la mano para tomarla cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observó la punta y se esforzó por tragar el nudo que se había presentado en su garganta. La presión del corazón le había subido a la cabeza y podía sentir como los oídos le zumbaban. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera tardado unos cuantos segundos más en reaccionar, hubiera bastado uno solo para que la flecha le atravesará la cabeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la figura de un enorme perro negro salió de los arbustos. Buttercup bajo la mano que sostenía la flecha y observó al animal quedarse inmóvil frente a ella y gruñir un poco. La joven le devolvió la mirada, se irguió y, con la mano que tenía libre, le indicó al perro que se echará.

El animal podía captar el temor que aún se desprendía de la bruja, pero la seguridad, autoridad y algo más irradiaban con mayor intensidad de ella. Dejó de gruñir, abandonando la postura a la defensiva, y se acostó sobre las cuatro patas sin perder de vista a Buttercup. Ella alzó una ceja al ver la obediencia del animal y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que alentó al perro a mover la cola desde su posición.

Los arbustos volvieron a alborotarse y Butch salió de ellos. Esperaba encontrar el cuerpo inerte del venado tirado en el suelo y al perro rodeándolo con alegría a la espera de su amo. Sus ojos no fueron capaces de ocultar la sorpresa cuando vio que el animal estaba tranquilo frente a una joven. Un nuevo asombro se pudo apreciar en sus ojos al contemplar a la joven con atención y, finalmente, detener la mirada al ver los profundos ojos esmeraldas de la azabache.

Buttercup había permanecido sin habla mientras que el joven la observaba, pero al apartar la vista de sus ojos y posarla en el arco una expresión dura y fría le invadió el rostro.

—Deberías aprender a usar esa cosa— dijo con voz helada.

Le aventó la flecha y Butch apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar para tomarla. Ante sí no negaba la belleza de la joven, pero no por eso permitiría que le hablara de esa manera.

—Por si no sabías hay un sendero por el que puedes caminar todo lo que quieras— replicó el muchacho con la misma dureza mientras se colgaba el arco en el hombro.

—Que yo camine por el bosque no afecta a nadie, pero que un bruto ande disparando flechas sin saber apuntar puede tener consecuencias— expuso Buttercup antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse caminando en dirección a sus hermanas. Confiaba encontrarse con ellas y convencerlas de que lo mejor era seguir por el sendero, no deseaba tener otro encuentro con ese chico.

Butch observó a la joven alejarse con expresión molesta. Hasta que la perdió de vista fue que bajo los ojos hasta donde continuaba estando Roy. Tan concentrado había estado en observarla que nunca reparó en la sumisión del perro. Nunca había visto que Roy se echara y mostrara tranquilo frente a otras personas que no fueran sus hermanos, a lo mucho lograban que se sentará pero si había alguien más nunca abandonaba la postura recelosa.

Completamente extrañado Butch dio un silbido y el perro elevó la cabeza. Miro a Butch y se levantó meneando la cola. El pelinegro le dio una rápida caricia en la cabeza y procedió a irse. Estaba por dar un paso cuando las palabras de la joven hicieron eco en sus oídos. Se descolgó el arco y colocó una flecha. La soltó y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando le flecha dio en el centro de un árbol, justo a donde había apuntado.

—¿Quién dice que no sé usar esta cosa?— dijo para si antes de ir por la flecha.

 **¿Y qué tal? Tenía rato pensando en un encuentro entre estos dos tan impulsivo como ellos y este fue el resultado final (había dos opciones; o Roy le saltaba encima a Buttercup o Buttercup alcanzaba a hacerse a un lado y la flecha daba en el árbol). Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que quería ser más descriptiva en este encuentro pero me parecía tedioso volver a describirlos físicamente, ojalá el omitirlo no haya sido un error.**

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Loveread444.- Una disculpa, me tarde más de lo que tenía pensando. Espero que el capítulo te guste, muchos saludos.**

 **TsukihimePrincess.- Jaja bueno los rubios ya tienen palomita, los verdes van en eso y faltan los rojos (por las personalidades de ambos, ya sabes porque los he dejado al final). Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando.**

 **Nicky.- Jaja sí, creo que puse a Brick muy sombrío en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno uno de los tres tenía que serlo. Ahora quise ponerlo un poco más protector con Boomer y peleonero con Butch. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, muchos saludos.**

 **Grnblue.- Jaja pensé lo mismo sobre que si Butch hubiera encontrado a Buttercup como loba, uno de los dos no la hubiera contado y sería muy difícil decir quien porque me encantan ambos. Fue por eso que decidí que el primer encuentro entre ellos fuera como humanos (aunque Butch casi le atraviesa la cabeza). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Feredhon.- No sabes el gusto que me da leer que te gusta el fic y la trama. La verdad es que el fic ha sido un reto para mí porque no conozco mucho sobre esa época y si me da cierta incomodidad llegar a poner algo que no vaya acorde con el tiempo. Sin embargo leer comentarios como el tuyo me animan mucho a seguir. Espero que el capítulo te guste y te agradezco por el tiempo para leer y comentar. Muchos saludos.**

 **Creo que hasta aquí llegó hoy. Espero que se animen a dejar un review diciéndome que les pareció.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
